A Different Kind of Perfect
by Kate.H.Castle
Summary: Kate and Rick Castle are perfectly happy as newlyweds, but soon fate turns their world upside down into a different kind of perfect when Kate's 'Dead' daughter resurfaces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle I just get to play with these Characters.**

An Abundance of Beckett's

Newlywed Kate Houghton Castle opened her eyes with a shiver as the cold air crept over her bare body and sent her racing to pull the covers up to her chin and snuggle deeper into her husbands embrace. She beamed at the word husband. Even after two months since her and Rick officially tied the knot without anyone being shot at, kidnapped, froze or held at gun point, the honeymoon phase still hadn't faded away. Both still grinned like fools whenever they thought of each other as husband and wife and to Ryan and Esposito it was just getting annoying with the goo-goo eyes. Lanie had come to terms that they weren't going to stop looking like they wanted to jump each other till they had at least had four kids and reached their 20th anniversary. Kate came out of her thoughts to no longer hear Rick's faint snores and feel his hand dropping south along her body. Moaning as his hand reached its destination Kate pushed into it. "I see you're awake Mrs. Castle." He breathed into her ear deeply. "And I'll stay awake as long as you keep doing that Mr. Castle." He chuckled and removed his hand as Kate turned over. She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. Reacting almost instantly Rick pulled her in closer by the small of her back. As things got more heated Kate pulled him on top of her and grinded her hips up to meet his groin eliciting a small moan from both of them. Almost as if on queue, Kate's phone let out a loud ring. "Don't answer it." Rick breathed between them. "Mhm." Kate moaned into his lips. But soon the workaholic got the best of her and she blindly reached beside her. Detaching her lips from her partners she pressed the accept button and let out a breathless "Beckett." Castle groaned in frustration and rolled off of her "Hey Beckett, did I catch you guys at a-Err-bad time?" the Irish detective questioned. "No we were just waking up." She told him. "_Technically not lying_. _We were just doing our wake up routine_." She thought to herself. " Umm great. There's been a murder uptown, I'm sending you the address now." "Ok thanks Ryan. Castle and I will be there in 40." She heard Ryan let out an ok as she hung up. "It's like the dead know when we're making out." Castle groans. "Come on writer boy I think we need to finish this in the shower." Kate whispers seductively as she slowly backs up into their en-suite. Rick jumps up and stumbles as he catches up. Pushing Kate into the shower rick lowers a glare and only lets out a confident. "Man detective. Writer-Man."

Arriving at the scene a half an hour later with coffee in hand, both Castle and Beckett (Only referring to herself as Beckett at work to keep things professional) step under the yellow tape. Entering a small house Beckett's eyes trail over to Lanie crouching over two identical laying bodies in the middle of what seemed to be a sitting room. "What do you got for us Lane?" The detective questions. "My morning was great thanks for asking." She replies without looking up. Rolling her eyes Beckett tries again. " That's great, now lets get back to the victims." Lanie lets out a long sigh. "CSU ID's them as George and Riley Leon. Both suffered 3 GSW's to the chest from what seems to be a 35-caliber gun in between 3 and 7 this morning. I'll I have a better time window for you when I get them back to the lab." "Thank you doctor Parish." Castle replies smoothly as the couple moves towards Ryan and Esposito. "Hey guys what else do we got on our vic's?" Beckett asks the two detectives. "Not much other than this was their house and they were fostering a kid." Esposito answers relaxed "And they had no trouble financially." Ryan adds. "A kid? How old?" Castle inquires. Ryan flips to a page in his note pad "She's 15. We don't have a name on her yet. She's right over there on the stairs." Ryan points to a girl sitting barely out of site on the top stair. She had long mousey brown hair and what seemed to be hazel-green eyes. She looked tall by the way she was sitting. Her build reminded her somewhat of Beckett's and if he was being honest with himself, she looked enough like Kate to be related. Castle was snapped out his thoughts by a gasp that seemed to come from Beckett's mouth. "We're thinking the same thing aren't we?" Castle whispered. "She looks like you." Raising his voice and chuckling Castle continued. "Is there a secret daughter or sister you're not telling me about?" Kate's eyes widened and she looked almost worried. "Kate, what aren't you telling me?" "It's nothing babe, I can joke too." And with that Kate shuffled nervously over to the girl. Kate caught eyes with the girl as she pulled herself up onto the steps. Stopping 3 down from where the girl was perched. Identical eyes stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Hearing Castle step behind her Kate broke the silence by sticking out her right hand. "Detective Kate Castle." Realizing what she had said Rick looked at Kate questioningly. "We were wondering if we could have your full name for our records." Kate continued to look at the girl with shakily eyes. The young girl took Kate's hand. "Oh ya… It's Abigail Johanna Beckett." Kate's eyes widened with hope but soon fell as she realized what she would have to tell Castle.

**A/N: This idea just decided to pop into my head and this is my first fic so please try and be nice. If this story gets positive reviews I'll continue making it a multi-chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sorry guys, I know I made a couple mistakes in my last chapter and I just realized that at the top of the previous chapter it say 'An Abundance of Beckett's' (I'm a huge John Green fan) and that's what I was originally going to call the story, so lets just pretend it says 'A Different Kind of Perfect. Thanks again for following and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Ya… No.**

A Different Kind of Perfect

Castle managed to keep from yelling at Kate in front of Abigail and just grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door of the house so that they were standing on the porch.

"What the hell Kate!" Rick angrily whispered "When were you going to tell me about this kid of yours."

"Rick, it's not what you think-" Before she could finish he was cutting her off.

"You have a daughter and didn't even think about telling me! Is our whole marriage a lie?" Before she could answer he was spinning on his heals and down the steps of the porch.

With tears streaming down her face, Kate called after him. "I didn't even know she was alive!" With that Rick stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" He asked turning.

"Can we go some where more private?" With that Rick gave in and nodded. Crawling into the driver side as Rick settled in the passenger side of her squad car she began to explain.

"It was about a month after my mom passed away. I had already dropped out of Stanford and was considering my options before I could sign up for the police academy." She paused taking a breath. "My friends decided that I was going to go to out with them. Feeling like drowning my sorrows in alcohol I agreed. So we got dressed up and went bar hopping and then well we got very, very drunk, or at least I did, and we ended up at this huge party. Soon this guy was hitting on me and was trying to get in my pants. I kept telling to stop and he wouldn't and I guess this other guy over heard us and came and punched him. He grabbed my hand and we ran. Somehow we ended up at his apartment and well we… did it and I guess we didn't use protection. And then I ended up pregnant."

Kate covered her face in her hands trying to hide her tears from Rick. But he heard her silent sobs and pulled her up to him and wiped her tears away. He kissed her nose. Kate, honey, that doesn't explain why you thought she was dead."

Kate only sighed as she wiped away the last of her tears. "Rick, I would never give my kid up for adoption even if my life depended on it." He gave her a questioning look. "I was in an accident. I was 5 months pregnant and a car hit me while I was crossing the street. I was rushed to the hospital and I was operated on. And when I woke up my boyfriend at the time told me that the baby only had a 5% chance of living and that she didn't make it. I guess he thought the baby was his and thought he had the right to give her up for adoption. But he at least had the balls to give her the name I picked out for her."

"So if the baby isn't his, who's is it?" Rick questioned.

"You really don't remember much about that night, do you?" Castle gave her a funny look. "Rick, your Abby's father.

Rick just gaped at her with his jaw just about hitting the ground. "Are y-you sure?"

"Well I do remember having one hell of a hangover but I defiantly woke up next to _the _Richard Castle."

"Well that does explain her amazingly good looks. I'm so sorry that I don't remember Kate."

"The only part I remember is waking up next to you and when you punched the guy. That's it. So we're even." She declared.

Rick pulled her in for a long slow kiss. Just as it got heated their Irish partner tapped on the window. "Are you guys done yet? We kind of have a murder to solve."

Both grumbled as they got out of the car but smiled at each other as their hands found the others. "Ryan, Espo why don't you guys take this one and we'll take the kid back to the precinct?" Both detectives gave the couple a questioning glance but didn't argue.

"Come on Abigail, I'll buy you breakfast on the way to our precinct." Kate gave Abigail a reassuring glance.

"You can call me Abby, I never really liked Abigail much." Abby gave Kate a small smile.

"Well ok then Abby lets go. My real name is Katherine but I never liked it. I always went by Kate." Kate put her hand on Abby's shoulder and watched her movements. Oh yes this was definitely her and Castle's daughter.

Twenty minutes later the 3 of them were standing in line at a small coffee shop near the 12th. When the lady taking orders called them towards her both Abby and Kate recited their orders in unison. "Grande skim latte, two pump sugar-free vanilla and a bear claw." Both raised identical eyebrows at each other.

"That was creepy." Castle whispered behind them. They both let out a laugh at the coincidence. Castle just stared in awe at his wife and daughter laugh with each other. Even if one of them didn't know they were all related, he still found it one of the most beautiful sights to ever take place in front of him.

Soon they were all sitting in Kate's navy blue charger waiting for the light to turn green. Kate decided to break the silence with a question directed to Abby. "I know it's none of my business but you didn't seem distraught about your foster parents death. Can I ask why?" Both her and Castle shot a look at Abby through the rear view mirror.

Abby just shrugged "I've learned to not get attached to foster parents because I normally get moved around a lot. The Leons were my 78th foster home in my lifetime. I guess you could say I'm not really wanted by many people."

Kate turned back her gaze on Rick, both were welling up with tears. Kate thought as she turned her focus back on the road. "_I'm the original one to blame for this."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I guess I'm going to continue this story but I was hoping for reviews because I get the vibe that no one wants to read it. So don't forget to Read and Review. **

A Different Kind of Perfect

As Kate pulled into her parking spot at the precinct she gave Rick a nod and pivoted in her seat to see that girl had fallen asleep. "She looks so much like you, Kate."

Kate only smiled at Rick's comment and gently put her hand on Abby's thigh to wake her. "Abby, sweetheart were here." Abby just gave a small grunt and turned in her seat. "She sleeps like you Rick."

"Ya but she's stubborn like you when it comes to being woken up." Kate slapped Rick's chest but laughed along with him.

"Well, she probably didn't get tons of sleep, so let's get her somewhere more comfortable." Rick gave a nod in agreement and went to Abby's side of the car to pick her up. She really was to light for her age and Rick gave Kate a worrying glance.

Kate picked up the small backpack in the backseat that she didn't realize the girl had been carrying and flung it over her shoulder.

"From what she told us she's never been taken care of very well. I mean look, she's way to skinny and these clothes look like she's had them forever." Rick couldn't think about if she'd been physically hurt.

Pressing the homicide floor button in the elevator, Kate waited till the doors were shut until she spoke again. "How are we supposed to tell her that were her parents? Because I don't know about you but I'm not letting her leave my sight again."

"Me either. She'll stay at the loft with us." Kate agreed quickly with him as the doors opened again at their floor. They both brought Abby into the break room and laid her out on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"Rick I was so stupid, I cant believe that I did that to our daughter." More tears began flowing down her face.

"Hey Kate don't cry," he pulled her in for a hug "The important part is that we have her now okay?" And with that Kate gave Rick a small quick nod. "I'll make us some coffee, okay?" Before she could answer Rick was turned around and working the espresso machine like the pro he was.

Kate began to take in details of Abby. Her hair couler was the same as Kate's but went down past her shoulders instead of stopping right above. Her hairline fell to the left much like Rick's. She had Kate's nose, dimples and eyes. When she had smiled and laughed Kate had noticed that her eyes crinkled slightly just like Rick's did. She was really a complete mix between her parents that there was no doubt that this was their kid. Kate couldn't wait to see whose personality she had.

A hand reached around her hips and pulled her closer to a warm body. "I made you coffee." Rick whispered into her ear.

Kate just giggled and took her coffee from his hand. She turned to kiss him. "Thank you." He smiled at her and the walked out of the break room hand in hand.

"Why is there a kid asleep in the break room." The couple looked up to see Gates with a questioning look on her face. Castle looked at Beckett to explain.

"Well umm.. She's our-I mean- she was the kid our vic's were fostering." Beckett gave her captain a nod along with her explanation.

"Ok well this isn't really a place for kids. She'll be scared for life if she sees one of the bodies." Gates looked worried for Abby.

"Yes Sir." The captain began walking back to her office. "Oh and sir don't contact social services just yet." Gates gave her a questioning look. "We'll explain when we get our answer." She gave one last nod and they went their separate ways.

An hour later, Esposito and Ryan showed up with very little answers about why their victims were killed.

"What do we have on Abby?" Esposito asked. Kate and Rick looked at each other. Over the last hour they had been looking at Abigail's records and birth certificate. On the birth certificate were Kate's name and a man named Noah Cardin who Kate had been with. They had already called to get it switched to Rick's name. But they agreed to tell everyone when they had done a DNA test for proof.

"We're um-" A rookie stepping through the door cut off Rick.

"The girl in the break room, Abby, she's asking for a Detective Castle so I thought she might have meant you." He said hoping to impress his superiors.

"Good job Sanders." Beckett and Castle rushed into the break room to see Abby sitting upright on the couch. Before they could say anything Abby was speaking.

"Can I ask you why you lied to me?" They both gave her a questioning look. "You left my file on the table! On it had my moms name and her name was just what everyone has been calling you. Kate Beckett." Kate and Abby's tears were running freely. Rick was only staring in shock. "And I understand why you didn't tell me, because you knew that if I was anything like you, I would run. So thank you." With that Abby ran into Kate's arms. At the same time they both whispered, "I finally found you."

Rick put his arms around both of them. "Abby," Kate pulled out of the hug. "Meet your father, Richard Castle." With that Abby laughed

"Oh my," Abby raised her voice just a little. "Career Day is going to be awesome at school! I mean a cop AND a writer! I'm going to be SO cool!"

Kate turned to Rick. "She definitely got your ego." She pulled him in for a kiss.

"Ew…" Kate and Rick pulled apart to see Abby with her eyes shut tight.

Rick laughed as Kate just smiled. "I love that we can still scar her with these moments even at this point in time." Kate just hit Rick on the chest as he talked.

"I don't..." Abby mumbled.

**A/N: Don't worry I'm DEFINITELY not done with this, I'm just getting started. Hit me with ideas for the next chapter or two. Please, please, please review, it makes me write faster. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so you guys are great but there are a few things to clear up, 1. It is possible for Abby to have been in 78 foster homes if the foster parents didn't want her or if she requested to be moved. Plus I know a boy who is 13 and been in 94 foster homes. 2. I know I have missed multiple spelling and grammar problems but I can't always find all of them when I proofread but I appreciate you guys helping me out. 3. The man Kate was with and how he gave Abby up for adoption will clear up in the next few chapters.**

A Different Kind of Perfect

As soon as the newfound family had finished their small reunion they decide to start by introducing her to their team and would wait till later to introduce her to Martha and Alexis. Kate sent Lanie a quick text telling her it was an emergency. A minute later Lanie came up in hurry and out of breath.

"Girl, I got your text, what's wrong." Lanie asked giving Kate worried eyes.

At that time Gates poked her head out of her door, "What's going on?"

Soon Lanie, the boys, Gates and a couple uniforms were crowding around them to find what all the commotion was about.

Kate gave Rick a quick shove. "Well we-umm- would like you to meet someone." Signaling a nod to Abby he continued. "This is Kate and I's daughter, Abigail Beckett." Abby gave a sheepish smile.

"What!" Lanie and the boys screamed.

Kate looked at them sheepishly. "We had a night together 15 years ago and well I thought I lost Abby, but I guess fate decided to intervene with our lives once again." Rick pulled Kate in for a side hug as Lanie approached Abby.

"I'm Lanie." She gave her friend a, we'll talk about this more later look and her gaze went back down on Abby as her expression went softer. "Wow guys she's beautiful." She pushed a hair out of Abby's face and pulled her in for a hug.

"Javier Esposito and definitely no boys for you." Espo mentioned in a serious tone looking over Lanie's shoulder.

"Kevin Ryan and if any boy lays a hand on you…" Ryan nodded in patting his cuffs and gun.

They all let out a laugh until Gates cleared her voice.

"So I guess I don't have to call her social worker." They all shook their heads in sync. "Good." And she walked back into her office.

Kate looked at her watch that read 2:05. "Well let's get this case done so we can go home. So Lanie what do you got on our bodies?" Kate asked.

"No you guys are going home to bond with your daughter. The boys and I got this one and we're not taking no for an answer." The boys voiced their agreement along with her.

Kate looked between her team and daughter. "Fine but I'm interrogating suspects." And with that the family grabbed their belongings and walked over to the elevator.

"What do you to say to walking home ladies?" Both agreed and they ventured out of the precinct.

"We're home!" At 4:30 they arrived back at the loft after picking up Chinese food from their favourite restaurant. "Richard, Katherine hello dears!" The flamboyant woman kissed both her son and daughter in-law on the cheek. She stopped at Abby, "Well I believe we have never met."

"Martha this is your granddaughter and Castle and I's daughter, Abby. Abby this is Martha Rogers."

"H-hello Mrs. Rogers." Abby held her hand out for the elderly women who just hugged her.

"Welcome to the family kiddo, and you can call me Grams." She released the girl.

"Abby, why don't you go wait in the living room?" Kate asked and Abby nodded and made her way to sit on one of the leather couches.

"She's so beautiful." Martha said almost in a daze.

"She looks like her mother." Rick smiled and kissed Kate.

"Well that she does. We'll talk about how this happened later when Alexis' get here." Martha looked at the two and nodded in agreement about her statement as the couple nodded with her.

After they had eaten and cleaned up they migrated to the couch and were up holding pleasant conversation. Kate kept looking over at Abby until Rick kissed her head.

"I promise she's not going anywhere." Kate pulled him down to kiss him full on the lips. She jumped when she heard the door open and saw her stepdaughter walk in.

"Hey Lex." She called. The nickname Kate called her always made Alexis smile.

"Hey Ka-" She cut herself off when she saw a girl sitting next to Grams. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh right, Lex this is Abby. She's umm… Well she's our daughter." Abby jumped to her feet.

"Umm… Hi. I guess we're kind of like sisters, I've actually heard a lot about you from Rick-" Before she could finish her sentence Alexis was cutting her off.

"Daughter!" She screamed.

"Abby why don't you go upstairs to the guest bedroom?" Abby just nodded and ran upstairs.

Alexis moved closer to Kate. "You knew about this and didn't tell my dad?"

"No Alexis you don't understand." Rick cut in.

"No Dad what I understand is that your wife lied to you!" Alexis yelled.

"She didn't know Alexis. She thought she had died and I would have never believed her if she had told me 7 years ago she carried my dead child." He looked at her with serious eyes.

"I would have told him if I knew she had been alive all this time." Kate took Alexis' hands and brought her over to sit at the table with Martha and Rick in tow. "I was in an accident when I was 5 months pregnant with Abby and I was hospitalized and went into early labor. I was handed a beautiful baby girl and saw these eyes. When she was first born she had your fathers eyes. I fell asleep and when I woke the guy I was with, Jack Anderson, told me that she didn't make it because she was so under developed. I knew he never wanted a child and he must have thought she was his and forged my signature on the adoption papers. And when the nurses asked he must have told them that I didn't want her. But I always wanted her. And I didn't tell Castle because I would have sounded like a crazed fan."

"I'm sorry Kate I just I don't want to see him get hurt again." Alexis and Kate were both crying now.

"I love you Lex, I may never be your mother-"Alexis cut her off.

"You are no doubt in my mind my mom. Meredith may have given birth to me but you did what mothers are supposed to do. Look after me and love me."

The pulled each other in for a hug.

"Am I aloud to stop pretending to be in my room?" They all turned to see Abby at the top of stairs.

"Yes you can, I think it's time I met my sister." Alexis said. "I'm Alexis."

"I'm Abby. Do you like coffee?" Alexis nodded. "Well then it's my treat."

She looked to Kate and Rick for permission. "Go have fun." Rick smiled, glad to see his two daughters getting along. "But I'm paying." And with that he pushed money towards the two. Abby hesitated a few moments before Alexis took it.

They were half way out the door when Abby poked her head back in the door. "Oh and were still on for that shopping trip right?"

"Ya of course." Kate called.

"Thank god because I need some new pants." With one last look at her parents cuddling and laughing she was out the door.

**A/N: I'll have more bonding between everyone soon. Don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back and I'm sorry I haven't updated in this last week but I promise to post a few chapters this week.**

**Disclaimer: Still no.**

A Different Kind of Perfect

Abby and Alexis sat happily sipping on their coffees and laughing at each other's stories.

"I'm telling you I have impeccable taste in guys!" Abby said with excitement. "Well for other people, when it comes to me I tend to go for more of the bad boy types…" Alexis looked at her and laughed.

"Well from what I've heard Kate had the same type of phase. And you can't have had dated many guys yet."

"No only a couple but I'm only attracted to guys who have bad reputations." Abby sighed. Alexis just laughed.

"Come on lover girl lets go back home." Alexis pushed herself out of her chair and slung on her light jacket.

She watched the young girl pull on her own jacket. Her style was similar to Kate with the way she did her makeup and her clothing styles. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans and had on a leather jacket with a grey hood built into it. The only difference was their shoes. While Kate normally wore tall stilettos, Abby wore a pair of high purple converses.

"Hey, Lex?" Abby questioned. "You there?" Alexis stepped out of her thoughts.

"Ya just drifted off a little." They shot each other a smile and walked out onto the sidewalk. Even at 8 o'clock at night the city was still full of life.

"I always wanted a sister. I mean a blood related one." Abby breathed out.

"Me too." Alexis agreed with a nod. Abby smiled at Alexis and kept walking.

"How long have they been together? Kate and Rick?" She looked at Alexis with sad eyes.

"Well they met- or met again about 7 years ago and have been together as a couple for about 3 years and have been married for almost 3 months." Alexis answered. "Abby, you realize that if Kate had known you had survived she would have raised you." Abby nodded.

"I know. She already told me." Abby sighed.

Back at the loft the couple were laying on their bed with their naked bodies still pressed together. Kate breathed heavily as she sprawled out across Rick's chest.

Martha had left shortly after Alexis and Abby had and Kate had eased herself into Rick's lap claiming that no one was home so they must take full advantage of it. With one quick swift movement Kate was slung over his shoulder and he was full on running to the bedroom. And that was how they had ended up naked on their bed with all their sheets kicked off the foot of the bed.

"That was…" Kate stopped to think.

"Kinky, wild, fantastic, mind blowing?" Rick suggested.

"I was going to say good for a man your age, but those work too." She said with a shrug.

"Kate Castle, did you just call me old?" Kate just nodded trying not to let out a laugh. Rick flipped them over and pinned Kate to the bed by her wrists. "I'll show you…" And with that he swooped in to catch Kate's lips.

At that same moment the two young girls walked through the front door.

"They might be in their bedroom watching a movie. You can go check if you want?" Alexis suggested. Abby just nodded and made her way through the office and knocked on the bedroom door. Pushing the door open she let out a quick scream.

"Oh shit." Rick whispered trying to pull a sheet over him and his wife. Kate just sat there blushing a deep crimson red and trying to cover herself with her hands as Abby just shut her eyes and spun quickly on her foot smacking her head on the side of the doorframe.

"Ow. Damn." She let out as Alexis appeared.

"What's going on?" She looked up at the two in the bed. "Oh my god! It's her first night. Are you trying to scar her for life?" Alexis was trying not to laugh at the scene unfolding in front of her. She had this happen to her before. Hell this had happened to her just about every time she walked into this room.

Rick finally got the sheet over top of him and Kate who was still having troubles moving herself.

"Can I just say that this is 1, really awkward and 2, I like your tattoo Kate. But I am kind of hoping that I will never have to see it again." With that Abby sprinted out of the room. Alexis was doubled over with laughter as the couple looked more mortified than before.

Alexis wiped away her tears from laughing. "I should probably go make sure she doesn't need therapy."

As soon as Alexis had left the room they both shot out of bed eagerly getting dressed.

"We are never having sex again Castle!" Kate hissed as she pulled on a pair of yoga pants.

"If I remember correctly it was your idea." Rick shot back with a smirk as Kate just glared at him. As soon as they deemed themselves presentable they quickly walked out of the bedroom.

"She raced upstairs after that little scene." They turned to see Alexis sitting on the kitchen counter. "I already checked on her. She's already fast asleep."

"Thanks Lex." Kate acknowledged. "We're going to go to bed." She grabbed Rick's hand.

"Please try and be quiet for Abby's sake, I like her." Alexis whispered the last part.

"I- we're not-" Kate stumbled. "We're actually going to bed." Alexis gave them a knowing look.

"I'm going back to my place for the night." She gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." And with that their red headed daughter left.

Abby woke in a sweat trying to calm herself. She turned to look at the clock next to her "_8:39."_ She read. She pushed out of the warm sheets. She walked out of the room and down the stairs to see Kate in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" Kate asked smiling.

"Great. Can I just say that the sheets are heaven on earth?" Abby said with amazement.

Kate chuckled. "Yes you can because I said the exact same thing when I moved in." Abby smiled and went to make herself and Kate coffee.

"Where's Rick?" Abby asked.

"He had a meeting with his publisher at 9 so he already left." Kate said as she took a mug from her. She took a sip and groaned. "You got my addiction for coffee and Rick's knack for making it." Abby just laughed and handed Kate the plates on the counter so they could serve themselves.

A half an hour later they had both eaten and had showered and gotten themselves ready.

"You ready to go shopping?" Kate asked Abby who nodded vigorously.

"I just need to go grab some money-" Kate cut her daughter off.

"No, This is our first shopping trip together. I'm paying." Abby just shyly nodded. "And I'm really sorry about last night. But I'm glad you like my tattoo." They both smiled.

"What's the story behind it?" Abby asked.

"That's for when you're older." Kate laughed.

4 hours and 10 pairs of pants, 15 new shirts, 3 pairs of shoes and 2 new jackets later Kate and Abby stepped out of Kate's car and into a hardware store.

"Kate, what are we doing here?" Abby asked. Kate put her hand on Abby's shoulder and led her to a back room.

"You'll see." She said with a smirk. They entered what seemed to be a private office. Inside Rick was talking to an older gentleman and turned his head when he heard Kate and Abby walk in. His whole face lit up when he saw Kate, he took 3 small strides and put his arm around Kate.

"Jack, this is my gorgeous wife Kate and our beautiful daughter Abigail." Abby and Kate smiled at their introduction. "Abby is the one who's room we're redoing."

"Really?" Both her parents nodded. "Awesome!" Abby's shone with excitement.

"Ok, now we already picked out some sheets for her so we need a bed frame, a dresser, paint, a desk…" Kate continued rattling off items of furniture. Abby just smiled, as her mother got excited about doing this with her.

An hour later they had picked out all the items Abby had chose and now her and Jack were picking out coulers for her room to be painted.

Rick stood behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her. She spun around to face him. "We never got to say hello to each other today." He pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

Kate pulled away and smiled. "Hey."

Rick laughed. "Hey." They looked at Abby throwing her head back laughing with Jack. "She's so beautiful Kate. I already love her."

"Me too Rick. I am so glad to have her back. We finally have our family." They smiled at each other. "You have to promise me that we wont let her go."

"Always."

**A/N: Please review you guys it makes me write faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, like I promised here's another chapter for this week. I hope you're enjoying season 7 because I know I am. **

A Different Kind of Perfect

Kate, Rick and Abby stumbled through the door around 6 that night with a handful of bags each mostly filled with Abby's new collection of clothes. The furniture that they had picked out would arrive sometime next week and they had planned on painting within the next couple of days.

"Thank you guys, I've never had someone had care about me this much." Abby said returning downstairs from putting away her new belongings in her room.

"Well I did it with Alexis so there was no way we weren't going to do it with you." Rick said with a smile. Kate just nodded along with Rick as she snuggled into his side. Abby pulled herself onto one of the bar stools near the kitchen counter and just watch Kate and Rick work in complete harmony as they made dinner. Kate was chopping vegetables when Rick put his arms around her and pull her in for a kiss when she jumped back as if she had been burned.

"Oh my gosh, Abby your birthday is next week." Kate ran over to the calendar and checked the date. There were only 6 days till July 16th.

"You actually remember?" Abby looked up at her with a shocked look on her face as Kate nodded vigorously. "Wow." Abby smiled.

"We have to celebrate. What do you want to do? What do you want?" Rick asked grinning widely. Her was prepared to completely spoil her for her first birthday together.

"I found my family and I have my own room, that's good enough." Abby said with a "Duh" tone in her voice. "And we can just have a couple people over. I just want a birthday were people will remember it." Rick and Kate pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm never leaving you again." Kate whispered.

"Sorry Kate but I go on dates on my own. You'll be leaving me for that." Abby said in a serious tone as Kate and Rick laughed.

"Like we're going to let you go on dates." Rick and Kate laughed.

_6 days later… _

Abby woke up without nightmare playing in her head for the first time since she could remember. She had ended up sleeping in Alexis' room with her older sister for the last 3 nights because of the paint fumes filling her own room.

Rick, Kate and Alexis insisting painting it on there own and Abby had even let Alexis pick out the coulers. Abby had wanted it to be a complete surprise when she walked in for the first time. Alexis and her had a movie marathon as the couple painted the room after 2 hours they both came out covered in paint. Their daughters knew things had gotten a little heated between the couple seeing as their hair was mussed and they were covered in little white lips and they both still had paint on their faces.

"You had to take the term of 'get a room' seriously didn't you." Abby had commented with a disgusted look on her face. Kate and Rick just walked sheepishly into their bathroom to get cleaned up.

Abby smiled fondly remembering her comment from the previous night. She stretched her arms and groaned as they popped. Over the last week the family grew quite close and they had all broken down Abby's walls by breaking down their own. There were still parts of Abby that didn't quite trust Kate yet. Abby argued with herself that it was perfectly fine. "_She was the one who didn't check with the doctors that I actually didn't make it."_

But as for Rick, Alexis, Gams (as she now called her), Lanie and the boys, she thought of them as people she had known her whole life. She pushed herself out of bed and padded her way into the bathroom where she showered and dressed. After she finished she made her way downstairs.

They had solved the murder of the Leons 4 days earlier. Apparently Mr. Leons had been catching up with his high school sweetheart and her husband had thought she had been cheating on him so that evening he had gotten drunk and gone to Mr. Leons house and killed both him and his wife.

"Happy Birthday!" Abby looked up to see Alexis, Kate, Rick and Grams standing at the foot of the stairs where they enveloped her in a huge hug each.

Abby had hugged them all but was a little hesitant with Kate. That of course didn't go unnoticed by the detective. "Thank you guys. Really." Abby said as Alexis led her to the table filled with Martha in tow. Rick went to follow them but noticed that his wife was hanging back.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he pushed a hair behind her ear.

"It's nothing." Kate said with smile. "_I was probably just imagined it." _Kate said to herself. Rick smiled at her and pulled her to the table.

After they had eaten there was a knock on the door. Abby jumped up to open it and found Esposito and Lanie with Ryan, Jenny and Sarah Grace. Abby had met Sarah Grace and Jenny during the dinner they had a few nights before. The 2 girls took an instant liking to each other and Sarah Grace barely left Abby the whole night.

"Hey chica!" Esposito said as he gave Abby a hug.

"Hi Uncle Javi, hey Auntie Lanie." Abby cheered as they both gave her a hug. She moved to hug her Auntie Jenny and Uncle Kevin and then took 1-year old Sarah Grace into her arms and kissed her cheek. The little girl giggled and squirmed until she put down and ran to go hug her Auntie Kate and Uncle Rick who both kissed her cheek.

The group moved into the living room to open presents.

"Wow guys, thanks I've never really had this before." Abby said sheepishly.

"Well girl, as long as you're with Castle here, you are going to be spoiled rotten everyday." Lanie quipped.

Abby laughed and began opening her presents. She received a collection of Jules Vern books from Alexis, a vintage Star Trek poster signed by the 1966 cast from Martha who claimed they went way back, a one strap book bag from Lanie and Esposito and an advanced art set from Ryan and Jenny. Sarah Grace had given Abby one of her favourite stuffed animals to decorate her new room and as a joke Rick and Kate gave her all of Rick's books signed by both Rick and Kate.

"We have one more thing for you Abby." Kate said to her as Rick and her stood up and each grabbed her hand. They walked up the stairs and covered Abby's eyes leading her into her new bedroom.

"Okay open them now." Rick said. Abby opened her eyes excitedly.

"Wow." She whispered. Two walls were painted purple and the other two were white. In the middle of her room was a queen-sized bed and in one of the far corners was a rustic looking desk and on the opposite side of the room was a matching bookshelf with all of her books. Above the bed was a neat look chandelier that had a tone setting. Alexis had put up quotes near the large windows and had the curtains slightly drawn back. She had painted a chalkboard wall above the desk. "It's mine?" Abby asked. Her parents nodded yes to her.

Abby squealed. "Thank you dad!" Abby ran to hug a shocked Rick. "I-I mean Rick." Abby said with her head down. "Thanks Kate." Abby slid past her and out the door without giving her a second glance. Kate's smile dropped as Rick's grew.

**A/N: Okay so that's it. I really loved writing this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter for this fic. Don't forget to review.**

A Different Kind of Perfect

Abby ran downstairs trying to cover up the confusion she was feeling. These people may be her biological parents but they could never be her mom and dad. They would always just be Kate and Rick. If they wanted to be her mom and dad then they would have started the job 16 years ago, but they didn't and now they would have to deal with it. Abby reached the bottom of the stairs and ran too hug Alexis with a smile.

"Thank you Lex, it's awesome."

"It was nothing." Alexis said with a smile. Abby just smiled fully ready to argue that it wasn't just nothing when Rick came down the stairs strutting with a proud grin. Kate followed him with a blank face looking at the ground as she shuffled her way over to Lanie and Jenny who were deep in conversation with the boys and Martha.

"Hey sweetie." Rick said happily. "You like it, right?"

"I love it." Abby said pulling Rick in for a hug. Rick released Abby and she moved to hug Kate. Kate seemed to take what she could get and hugged her tight. Soon Abby had released the detective. Kate just tried to put on a good face to hide her dismay.

Abby moved to go play with Sarah Grace on the floor while Rick moved to Kate's side and pull her in for a side hug. "Kate, honestly what's wrong?" Rick asked with clear concern.

"She doesn't like me. I feel it." Kate said in a hushed tone.

"She might just have issues with motherly figures. We still don't have a complete idea of what she's been through other than it wasn't good." Rick said as he kissed Kate's temple. She just nodded accepting the answer. That had to be it. She hadn't done anything wrong. Yet.

A knock at the door shook them all out of their conversations. Kate looked around in confusion and they all shrugged. Rick moved to open the door, which revealed a teenaged girl and a gasp from Abby.

"Riley!" She shouted and she slid across they floor and flew into the girls arms who had met her halfway. The 2 flew apart and started talking at the same time. After each of them had finished their little rant they turned to the rest of the group who looked at them in confusion. "You guys this is my forever best friend, Riley Georgenson." Abby said indicating to the blonde girl next to her.

"Hi." Riley said excitedly. Everyone introduced themselves to the girl and she stopped when she got to Kate. "Whoa AJ, god you two are like mirror images." Looking in between Kate and Abby.

"AJ?" Rick asked.

"Ya Abigail Johanna AKA AJ. There were 2 Abby's in one of the foster homes and I needed a different name to tell us apart, and AJ just stuck. Even after we got moved to different foster homes." Abby answered.

"I like it." Alexis answered. They all just nodded until Kate spoke again.

"It's nice to finally meet you Riley, we've heard tons about you." Kate shot a smile at Riley. "And we figured you two would want to keep in touch so we got you this." Kate turned and pulled a phone out of a drawer and handed it to Abby who smiled. "It already has all of our numbers in it plus the house phone and the precinct."

Abby looked at Kate with true sincerity. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. Now you two go have fun and be back here for 5. Riley you're welcome to stay the night."

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Castle-" Rick cut Riley off.

"Please it's Kate and Rick." Rick put a disgusted look on his face and pulled his wife to his side. "Makes us feel old." Kate just nodded vigorously.

"Okay well, we'll be back later." Abby said with a laugh and her and Riley left.

"Okay guys, we have about 4 hours before they get back no lets get this ready for a party." Rick said turning to everyone as they rushed off to do their own jobs.

Kate grabbed Lanie by the arm and pulled her to the kitchen. "What's up girl?" Lanie asked.

"She hates me." Kate blurted out.

"Who?" Lanie questioned.

"Abby." Kate answered pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm trying so hard and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Okay first of all girl, she doesn't hate you, she's just not sure how too act around you-"

"Then why wont she just let me in?" Kate cried.

"Girl you didn't just ask that," Lanie quipped. "She's you. So what would YOU do?" And with that Lanie gave Kate a quick hug and walked over to Esposito to help him set up decorations.

"I don't know Riley, I mean I love Rick and the rest of them and Kate but, she gave me away once, what if she does it again?" Riley looked at Abby.

"When I was first adopted I had the same feeling. I didn't know if they were going to like me. And other than you I didn't have any family figures, so I had no idea how to act with them. But I eventually just let it happen and they were accepting. And because Kate never meant to give you away, they already are accepting you."

"Thanks Riles." Abby smiled. "So how's Dustin?" Abby asked raising her eyebrows. Riley shoved Abby's side off the path they were walking on.

"He's great, we're great actually. It'll be 2 months in a couple of weeks." Riley said smiling big.

Riley and Dustin had met 6 years ago when Riley had been adopted by a couple who had fallen in love with the blonde, blue eyed girl. She and Abby had been in a group home together at the time and they had always let Abby spend nights when she needed to. Dustin had only recently asked Riley out when he had finally grown a pair and asked her.

"That's awesome you guys are really cute together." Abby smiled.

"Thanks AJ. And I'm serious give Kate a chance. She's really trying, the least you could do is try with her."

Abby just nodded. But what she wouldn't tell to anyone is that she would rather be in another abusive foster home than with the women who left her there to die at 5 months old in dire need of heart surgery. She was in and of hospitals till she was 4. Kate didn't even care in the first place so neither did Abby. Not Anymore.

**A/N: There you guys. And please, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I want you guys to know that Abby doesn't exactly believe Kate's story and thought that she could have at least talked to a doctor to see if Abby didn't make it. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

A Different Kind of Perfect

Kate and Rick had pulled off an amazing get together for Abby, when she came in the door she had been completely surprised. At the party she had been introduced to the rest of Kate and Rick's friends and they had made a statement for the newspapers that the couple had found their daughter but had agreed to keep pictures out of the article.

Abby had to admit that it had been very overwhelming at first but she had soon eased into comfort with the crowd and turned out to be a real charmer just like both her parents.

By midnight everyone was gone including Riley and a couple of her other friends that had shown up for the party. If Abby was being honest with herself then it had definitely been the best birthday she had ever had.

"Did you like it?" Kate asked with a worried tone.

"It was amazing. Thank you Kate." Abby gave her and Rick a quick hug and thanked them one more time and hurried up to her room to bed.

Kate and Rick watched her go up the stairs and into her room. As soon as Rick heard the soft thud of the door closing he brought his head down and started lightly kissing Kate's neck. "See Kate, she just needed time to warm up to you." Rick whispered into her now naked shoulder. Kate turned to him and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Do you have a way to warm _**me**_ up Mr. Castle?" Kate asked seductively. Ricks eyes darkened and his nostrils flared, He picked Kate up and flung her over his shoulder. She let out a small squeak and was thrown onto their bed where her and Rick stayed the rest of the night.

Abby felt herself start to wake up as light hit her closed eyes. She stretched her arms and moved her hands across the sheets that lined the bed and kept out the cold. Her bedroom was honestly a paradise for her. She had barley had her own bed before let alone her own room. She rolled over to face the clock that read to be just a little over 8 AM. Getting out of bed she pulled on her running gear and a NYPD hoodie she had claimed as hers off of Kate. She tidied her room and ran downstairs where she quickly scribbled a note telling Rick and Kate where'd she be. She had no doubt that with the sounds she had heard all last night, they wouldn't be up for a while.

Abby greeted the doorman as she walked out of the building into the hustle and bustle of New York City where she put her headphones in. She spent 20 minutes jogging to Central Park and sprinted the rest of the way to until she reached a small coffee stand. Just as she moved out of the way for a woman with a stroller she bumped into someone who had just gotten a coffee and was leaving the line. Her arm had bumped into the persons drink and it had gone flying only to land all over Abby. Abby let out a small yelp as the hot liquid seeped through her sweater.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." A males voice apologized. Abby was trying to hold her sweater away from her body and hadn't even looked up.

"No, No it's okay. It was my-" She looked up to see a boy about her age looking down at her with deep brown eyes. "Fault." She said in a bit of a daze. She shook her head and started pulling of the sopping sweater to reveal a tank top.

"Here, you're only in a tank top and it's freezing." The boy began unzipping his hoodie and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thanks, but-" Abby began.

"No seriously you need it more than I do." He smiled at her. "I'm Grant, Grant Hudson by the way." He stuck out his hand for her and smiled. She took it in hers.

"It's nice to meet you Grant. I'm Abby Beckett." She smiled back at him. "Are you sure you don't want your sweater?" She asked.

"No, It's okay. But I'll tell you what, when I do, is it alright if I call you?" He asked sheepishly.

"Are you asking me out?" Abby asked with a smirk.

"Well I was getting to that." He let out sheepishly.

Abby grabbed a napkin and a pen off of the coffee stand and scribbled her number on it. "Here," She said handing it to Grant. She took a moment to look at him. His hair wasn't short but had more of a messy look to the straight chestnut locks. The hair at the front was lightly gelled up, but not into a spike. His eyes were a dark brown with a gold tinge to them. His body was built and it definitely looked like he was in great shape he was about 4 inches taller than Abby. Like Abby he was wearing running clothes and running shoes and the sweater that was now on Abby was a Blue and white sport jacket.

"Well okay then. I'll call you." And with that the boy walked away while throwing a look over his shoulder. As he was looking back he had managed to run into a trashcan causing Abby to laugh and shake her head. From the look of it he had turned a deep red and quickly sprinted away. Abby turned on her feet and started to jog back towards the Loft.

"Hey kid." Kate called from the kitchen.

"Hey." Abby called back with a large dazed smile. She happily sighed as she sat on a bar stool while leaning on one elbow.

Kate popped a raspberry in her mouth and looked at Abby questioningly until her face lit up. "Abby I know that look! You met a boy!" Suddenly Rick came crashing out of his office.

"What boy? No boys till you're 30." He said quickly.

"God you two. We just met. It's not like we had sex." Kate dropped the pan she was holding and it clambered to the floor. She shot a look at Rick.

"No sex till you're 80." He answered. Abby scrunched her face.

"My birth proves that you two are very bad examples. Which also means you can't say that." Abby shot as she took a berry from the bowl and spun on her heal and went up the stairs two at a time.

"Damn she has good comebacks." Rick whispered.

"Well she sure as hell doesn't get them from you." Kate smirked. Rick just grabbed her waist and kissed her.

Later that night Kate, Rick and Abby sat on the couch with pizza while watching _Forbidden Planet._ Kate and Rick sat at one end of the couch cuddling while Abby sat on the end pretending to gag every time Kate giggled or they kissed.

About halfway through the movie Abby's phone began ringing. Without looking at the caller ID Abby answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's uh- Hudson Grant, I mean Grant Hudson." Grant was obviously stumbling over his words and sounded extremely nervous. "From the park."

"Hey." Abby was smiling from ear to ear and that hadn't gone unnoticed by Kate. She tapped on Rick's chest and pointed to Abby.

"I know that look, she's talking to that boy." Kate whispered. Her and Rick moved over to Abby who tried wriggling away but soon Kate was on top of her with her head on the phone while Rick sat down on Abby's other side. The younger girl was trying to keep her voice normal so Grant wouldn't question her. She mostly didn't want to explain to him that her parents were on top of her trying to listen to her conversation with the boy she had been thinking about all day.

"Hey, I know it's only been like 12 hours but I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow?" Grant asked. "Maybe catch a movie or dinner or both or whatever you want to do."

Abby heard Rick to her "No dating." But she ignored him as she replied, "I'd love to. We could go see something at the Angelica."

"Deal. I'll pick you up around 7?" He asked.

"Actually I think we'd end up with hours of interrogation with my parents, so why don't we just meet there?" She heard Rick and Kate protest but just waved them off.

"Okay, I'll meet you there at 7." Grant laughed.

"I'll see you then." Abby smiled.

"Can't wait." He whispered.

"Goodbye Grant." She heard him say goodbye as she pressed the end button and Kate let out a Squeal.

"Ooooh Grant's a cute name." And Abby laughed.

"You know what would be really cute?" She asked and Kate shook her head. "If I could breathe."

"Oh right sorry." And with that Kate and Rick climbed off of her.

"Come on you have to tell me everything about this Grant." Kate said excitedly pulling Abby towards the kitchen.

"A younger version comes along and they swoon and forget about the originals until they need money." Rick grumbled.

And Kate rushed back over to him. "Or sex." She whispered in his ear seductively. Rick shook.

"Tease." And Kate laughed as she walked back over to Abby.

Soon they were in a full-blown conversation about how his hair parted the right way and complimented his eyes perfectly as they sat on the counter. "It was kind of like my heart stopped for a brief moment when our eyes met. But that also could have been the hot coffee covering my chest." Abby put her face in her hands.

Kate lightly took her hands in her own and made Abby look up. "It's okay to think like that."

"I don't want to get hurt by another guy." Kate looked at her questioningly and Abby looked around to see Rick had gone to bed. "You have to promise not to arrest the guy."

"I promise." Abby held up her pinky and Kate entwined her own with her daughters.

"I was 10 and in this foster home with this guy who was their biological kid and he was 18. One night he came into my room and started kissing me telling me it was okay for foster siblings to do this. So every night he came into my room and kept kissing me until one night he made me…" Abby paused as she tried to stop tears from escaping her eyes.

"Oh god. Abby I'm so sorry." Kate took the girl into her arms. "You need to tell me his name."

"No! You promised! I don't want to ever see him again!" Kate looked at Abby with sad eyes. "Please." Abby whispered. Kate slowly nodded. Abby dislodged herself. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok kid." She watched her go up the stairs and ran over to her purse. She pulled Abby's file out and laid it out on the kitchen table. "_This is going to be a long night." _Kate thought to herself as she looked at the thick file that had at least 20 pages each. "_It's for Abby. You're the reason she went through all of this." _With that she sat down and began reading.

**A/N: Please review guys it makes me write way faster. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm in a writing vibe so ya.**

A Different Kind of Perfect

Rick woke up and turned to Kate's side of the bed only to realize that she wasn't there and that her side of the bed was still made. Obviously she hadn't come to bed the night before. Now filled with curiosity Rick clambered out of bed and pulled on pants and his robe. He walked out of their room only to see Kate passed out in a chair with her head on the kitchen table. The table was covered in papers and as Rick got closer he realized that his wife had fallen asleep while reading their daughters case file. "Oh god Kate." He whispered under his breath. Rick moved to where Kate was sitting and kissed her temple before he whispered in her ear. "Kate, wake up."

Kate shook awake. "What. I wasn't asleep."

Rick just laughed. "Eyes closed and snoring and you weren't sleeping?"

"I don't snore." Kate glared at him.

"If it makes you feel better, I think your little snores adorable." Rick said adoringly. "Now what were you doing reading Abby's file. We said we were going to do that together."

"I'm sorry Rick, she just told me something and I just I couldn't leave it any longer." She apologized.

"Ok well what did she tell you?" Rick asked.

"Rick she was only 10 and she was basically raped." Kate fell into his arms. "It's all my fault. And I can't arrest him because Abby never want to see him again and she honestly looked scared when she started talking about it." Rick just stroked her back and pushed the anger boiling up inside him down. He needed to stay strong for Kate and Abby.

"What did you find in her files?" Rick asked.

"She stayed at 3 foster homes that year. But I don't want to get into that. Anyways, she's a straight A student and was offered a scholarship at a school for gifted children, but one of her foster parents turned it down. She's been described as a scofflaw by one of her principals-" Kate started.

"Well that's no surprise considering she's your daughter." Rick laughed.

Kate just glared at him and continued. "And has been known to date boys they weren't impressed with, but that's inevitable with Beckett girls, so that's not exactly a surprise. Wait, here it says she snuck a cow into the school." Kate said confused.

"Ya, well that's my genetics." Rick apologized.

"She was the star soccer player at her school last year and she was _**good**_. Like good enough that college scouts were watching her and that was only last year. So she would have been in grade 9." Kate said moving through a couple pages. "But when I was going through medical records I found this." Kate handed a page to Rick.

Rick looked at it finding that it was Abby's medical records. "She had open heart surgery when she was born and basically lived in hospitals till she was 4. They did her last check up last year and she passed it." Kate looked down at her feet. "It wouldn't have been like this if that car hadn't hit us."

"Everything happens for a reason. I love you Kate and she does too, even if it takes a while to realize it." Kate nodded. "Come on let's go to bed Mrs. Castle."

"Call me that and we won't just be sleeping." Kate winked as they cleared up the files and shuffled back to bed."

"Kate." Abby whispered as Kate shuffled further into the covers. "Kate." Abby tried one more time. "You two have left me no other choice." Abby turned on her heal and walked over to the door. Taking a breath she began running towards the bed. Leaping on the bed, she landed right in between them. Rick and Kate jolted awake and were immediately alert. They both calmed down when the realized it was just Abby.

"May we help you?" Rick asked turning toward his daughter. Kate just laughed at her husband and daughter's faces.

"Well it's 10 o'clock and you two still haven't made me food, _**so **_I decided to come and snuggle." Abby shuffled closer to her parents and brought the covers over her own body. "Plus I got lonely." Abby pouted and Kate laughed.

"You and Rick are to much alike." Abby just yawned and snuggled further into her mom's open embrace. Rick put his arms around both of them, he could _**definitely **_get used to this in the morning. About 10 minutes later Alexis came padding into the room. She smiled at the sight and pulled out her phone to take a picture to send to Lanie.

_Give it a couple years and there will be a few more joining them. _Alexis sent it along with the picture.

By 11 the family was cleaning up their dishes from the breakfast Abby had requested earlier.

"So what do we have for plans today?" Alexis asked.

"It's date night." Kate claimed giving Rick a kiss.

"Ok well then, Abby what do you have planned?" Alexis turned to Abby.

"It's date night." Abby answered smoothly.

"What! With who?" Alexis yelped.

"A boy." Abby said before she turned and ran up to her room.

"I'm not getting much out of her, am I?" Alexis asked turning to the couple.

"We had to sit on her." Kate answered seriously.

By 5 o'clock Alexis had given up on Abby and had gone back to her apartment and by 5:30 Abby was internally freaking out.

"KATE!" Abby screamed from her room. Kate of course came running ready to comfort the teenager.

"What it is it?" Kate said opening the door and seeing Abby sitting on the floor with clothes all around her.

"I don't know what to wear." She cried throwing her head back dramatically. Kate thought this looked really familiar and then it hit her.

"I'm so sorry mom." Kate mumbled under her breath. And looked at Abby. "You've been on dates before right." Abby gave Kate her best 'Duh' face.

"Well shouldn't you know what to wear?" Kate asked.

"But I looked into his eyes and I felt something different than with any other guy." Abby looked terrified.

"_**Oh**_ okay. Well I know what you're feeling." Kate sat down next to Abby. "I've only felt this with 2 guys in my whole life. One was your father and the others name was Will Sorenson. I honestly thought we were going to get married." Abby nodded for her to keep going. "Well it was going really well until he chose his job over me and moved to Boston. The point is that you're going to feel this feeling again and you shouldn't be scared of it because it could keep you from finding happiness." Kate hugged the girl. "Now let's find you an outfit, nothing skimpy. I will provide condoms if I have to just don't look like a hooker."

"Says someone whose alter ego is Nikki Heat." Abby laughed.

"That was your father's doing not mine." Kate called after her daughter.

Kate came downstairs at about 6:15 and curled up next to Rick on the couch and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey." Rick breathed as they leaned apart. "What?" Rick asked seeing Kate smiling big.

"She's so beautiful." Kate smiled.

"Just like her mom." Rick whispered kissing Kate's temple and she just smiled.

"What are you watching?" Kate asked.

"I found pictures of her in another one of those files and there were a couple of home videos with them." Kate looked at the screen to see a little girl who must have been a 2 year old Abby running around in the park giggling with a dog chasing after her. The setting changed to a 4 year old Abby sitting in a hospital bed looking like she was about to cry.

The person behind the camera asked why she wouldn't cry. And she answered. "My real mommy and me were strong when I was born and I don't want to let her down. Plus I beat the nurse in an arm wrestle." Kate started laughing.

"God she was stubborn."

"Like her mommy." Rick pressed one more kiss to her temple. "Look what I found." Rick handed a picture to her of a 20 year-old Kate holding a newborn Abby before she was whisked into surgery and before Kate had passed out. "I found it with a couple other baby pictures and I plan on framing all of them."

They were interrupted by Abby coming down the stairs. "Okay well I'm going to go now so… Bye!"

"Wait. Turn." Kate called

Abby muttered and slowly turned. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light grey shirt with her leather jacket and a pair of maroon Dr. Martens.

"You look good." Kate smiled getting up and giving Abby a hug.

"Thanks Grant just texted me telling me to wear a heavy jacket so I complied." Abby smiled.

"Okay well have a good time-" Kate started.

"Not to good of a time." Rick interrupted.

Kate just rolled her eyes. "And be safe, and call us if you need us we're no going out, okay?" Abby nodded and Kate kissed the top of her head. "Good, now get out of here." Abby laughed and walked out of the door as Kate closed it behind her.

Kate shook her head and turned towards Rick who was still shifting through pictures. She started walking towards him swaying her hips a little more than normal when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Aw, Kate why'd you stop?" Rick pouted as he got up and pulled her closer to his body.

"Castle focus, he texted her telling her to wear a heavy jacket in July." Rick looked at her confused. "We just sent our teenage daughter on a date with a hormonal boy who has a motorcycle!"

Rick seemed to catch on quickly. "Oh shit." Kate pulled on her shoes and jacket. Rick just followed her actions and did the same.

Abby stepped into the Angelika immediately spotting Grant who smiled big at her. They made their way over to each other and smiled again at each other. "Hey, you look great."

"Thanks, but I feel slightly underdressed here." Abby laughed.

"Well, that's why I was thinking we could go for a walk through the park." Grant asked.

"I'd like that. Dark theatres aren't great ways to get to know each other." Abby smiled.

"Come on." Grant held his hand out to help Abby up from her chair and they were both surprised when she didn't let go. Grant led them out of the theatre and over to a motorcycle or a Triumph Thunderbird Storm to be exact.

"Oh so this was why I needed to wear a leather jacket, or was it so we'd look more badass together." Abby asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Little bit of both." Grant answered as he handed Abby a helmet. Grant got onto the bike and patted the area behind him signaling for Abby to get on. Abby just shook her head and got on behind Grant while pulling on the helmet. As soon as she had wrapped her arms around Grant they had taken off into the New York Traffic.

Abby and Grant sped through the traffic and arrived in Central Park within 10 minutes. Grant helped Abby off the bike and took her hand leading her through a group of people into the entrance of the park. They began walking together and Abby took hold of Grant's hand not making any means to let go.

"Right there!" Castle pointed. Kate pulled the binoculars closer to her face and spotted the 2 teenagers. "God I feel so creepy." Castle mumbled.

"I'm a cop and this boy could be a possible danger to our daughter so technically it is our duty as good citizens to make sure he isn't a threat, we are just looking out for her." Kate reasoned.

"I hope she see's it that way when she catches us." Rick mumbled.

"She's not going to." Kate said slapping Rick's chest.

Two hours later they were sitting in a small dinner just outside of the park sharing fries and milkshakes.

"So wait, you snuck into the school, in the middle of the night, and bubble wrapped everything?" Abby asked.

"Yup." Grant replied. "You've never done anything like that?"

"Of course I have, but in first grade. I tend to do larger things." Abby answered cockily. "Sneak a cow into his office and _**then**_ come and find me."

"Humph." Grant pouted crossing his arms, making Abby giggle.

'_Oh god.' _She thought. '_What has he done to me? I do not giggle!' _

"Kate." Rick hissed as he pushed the menu down from his face. "Abby just giggled. Abby _**doesn't **_giggle."

"It's only the first date and she's already giggling?" Kate wheezed. "We are going to have no choice but to start leaving condoms in her bathroom."

"Seriously, were you like a demon child or something?" Kate just nodded sheepishly. "Shit." Rick cursed.

"Come on, it's almost 10. I should probably get you home." Grant stated. "I feel like I'm on a date with a celebrity, I mean Richard Castle and Kate Beckett's daughter? It truly is an honor." Grant said as he grabbed Abby's hand.

"I promise you I am anything _**but **_a celebrity." Abby voiced shaking her head.

"You are to me."

"Come on Castle, they're leaving." Kate said as she jumped up and grabbed Rick's hand. "We have to make it home before them." Rick threw the money on the table and thanked the waitress on the way out. They ran to their car and jumped in taking off as soon as Rick's door shut.

"Kate, we're so screwed." Rick whined.

"Shut up." Kate said coldly.

They pulled up in front of their building just as Grant and Abby walked into the lobby.

"Come on Kate we have to go up the fire escape." Her and Rick ran up the fire escape and just barely managed to fit through the window.

"Rick grab my legs," She breathed loudly. "Castle! I said legs!"

"Right sorry." Rick apologized.

"Well this is me." Abby said looking up at her door. "They really want to meet you."

"I thought you said they wanted to interrogate me." Grant laughed.

"Didn't I say that?" Abby asked jokingly as she opened they door.

They both fell onto the floor and shucked their jackets and shoes. Just as the door opened they jumped over the back of the couch with Kate landing right on Rick.

"Hey guys-" Abby raised her eyebrows. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No." They answered in unison. "I wish." Kate heard Rick mumbled. She elbowed him in the gut causing him to double over.

"Be nice." She whispered and stood up taking Rick with her. "Hi, I'm Kate." She said holding her hand out to Grant.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm Rick." He mumbled.

"Hi sir." Grant said a little shakily. "I should get going. Bye Abby, It was nice meeting you two." Grant called.

"I'll walk you down." Abby called after him. Rick went to go follow them but Kate grabbed his collar.

"She'll see us, that's why we're going to watch from the window." Kate directed and they both scurried over to the window. From the window you could barely see the two but Rick and Kate were willing to take what they could get.

Abby and Grant stopped in front of where his bike was parked. He picked up his helmet and turned back to Abby.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Grant asked. Abby just blushed and looked down but Grant tilted her head up making their eyes meet. They both started to lean in, their lips mere inches away from each other. Just as they were about to connect Abby jumped back.

"I'm sorry we just met, I can't do this." She whispered

"Hey it's ok." He said stroking her cheek. Grant cleared his throat. "I should go."

"Ya, me too. Bye." Abby stumbled. She turned and started walking into her building as Grant leaned on his bike watching her walk away. Abby stopped and scrunched her face. She turned one more time and ran back to Grant.

"What-" Grant started but was cut off by Abby's lips. She put her arms around his neck and stood on her toes trying to get closer. Grant seemed to catch on and slid his hands just above her waist. He leaned his head down and followed her mouth as she dropped down to the balls of her feet. Eventually the two pulled their lips away from each other. "Wow" Grant whispered making no effort to take his hands away.

"Ya." Abby Smiled up at him.

"I think Kate and Rick are going to think I kidnapped you." Grant laughed.

"Ya I should go." Abby said biting her lip still not lifting her arms from around his neck. Pressing one more kiss to his lips she dropped her arms squeezing his hand. "Bye."

"Bye." Grant called after her squeezing her hand one last time before dropping it. He waited till Abby was in the doors of her building and drove away with a huge smile. That was definitely a kiss he could get used to.

Abby leaned against the wall of the elevator holding her lip between her teeth trying not to erupt into full-blown smiles. She opened the door and fell against it. She let the smile fall through her lips but was interrupted by Kate running towards her with Rick grumbling at the window.

"What happened? What did you do? What did you talk about?" Kate looked like a kid on Christmas where as Rick looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

"Nope you guys don't get any details." Kate's smile fell into a confused frown. "Oh come on guys, my parents are both people who take in details for a living. It's in my genes to always know what's going on around me and you guys weren't exactly hard to spot." Abby began to take the stairs two at a time.

Both Rick and Kate called in unison. "Come on, we're sorry!"

"Too late!" Abby called from the top of the stairs.

"I told you we shouldn't have followed them…" Rick grumbled. Kate slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up." She voiced heading to the bedroom.

**A/N: This chapter was so fun to write. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just realized that when I post a chapter the breaks aren't coming up so ya, just thought I should clear that up incase there was any confusion.**

A Different Kind of Perfect

It had been a week since Abby's first date with Grant and the two teens had been texting back in forth and had gone out a couple nights after their fist date. Even Rick could see that the two teens were crazy for each other, much to his dismay. Alexis had finally got the information out of Abby about Grant and their date when they went out for lunch where she had no choice but to answer. Abby woke up just after 10 on Saturday to a peaceful silence covering the loft. She stretched her arms and padded her way downstairs into the kitchen where a piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up and saw Kate's neat handwriting.

_Abby,_

_We got called in early this morning. We should be back around 7 tonight._

_-Kate_

Abby put the note down and made a quick decision about surprising her parents later to see if they wanted to go for lunch. Running upstairs and taking a quick shower and pulling on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt she threw on a jacket over it and ran out the door and hailed a taxi telling the cabbie the 12th precinct.

15 minutes later the taxi stopped in front of the precinct and she hopped out of the vehicle after paying the cabbie.

Abby walked through the front doors and greeted the officers she saw on the way up to the homicide floor, it had only been about a month and she was already well known at the precinct. Stepping into the bullpen she was greeted by Ryan and Esposito.

"Yo AJ! What are you up to?" Esposito and Ryan greeted.

"Not much just coming to see Rick and Kate, speaking if which do you know where I can find them?" Abby asked bouncing on her feet.

"They're briefing Gates on our new case." Ryan answered.

"And that's my queue to go over there." Abby said with the mentions of Gates and pointing to Kate's desk. The two older detectives laughed and returned to their work. Abby opened Kate's drawer where she knew her candy stash was hidden and slumped down in Kate's chair beginning to spin around popping the gummy worms into her mouth one at a time.

"Hey Abby, what are you doing here?" Abby stopped the chair to see Kate looking down at her. She jumped up and stumbled a bit. "And how'd you find my candy stash?" Kate asked confused.

"You're kind of predictable." Abby laughed.

"Hey sweetheart." Rick greeted sneaking up on Abby and picking her by the waist. He walked over to Kate still holding a squealing Abby. He kissed his wife on the cheek and threw Abby over his shoulder and pulled Kate closer for a more heated kiss without Abby's gags. If they were being honest Abby was just a big kid like her father with a serious side like Kate. Ryan and Esposito sat watching the scene play out while taking pictures. Abby suppressed her giggles for a moment just long enough for her to look up and see the murder board.

"Rick put me down." Abby said seriously enough for Kate and Rick to break apart. Rick lightly put the girl down. As soon as Abby's feet touched the ground she sped toward the murder board and took the only piece of information off of it, a picture of their victim. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that made her face pop.

"Who is this?" Abby stuttered.

"She's our victim, we don't have an ID on her yet." Kate answered honestly. "Abby, do you know her?"

"Lila Gerald. She's 21. Well she was." Abby quickly replied. "She was one of my foster sisters. Oh god, I know who did this." Abby looked scared.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"Sam Forum." Abby gulped. "He always tried coming on to Lila but she always turned him down. And he always never knew when to stop. He has a huge ass record, so even if he didn't kill her, he's a good place to start and I know where to find him.

Kate pulled up to an old warehouse in her cruiser with Rick and Abby sitting in the car with her.

"You sure this is it." Kate and Rick asked.

"Positive." Abby said jumping out of the car. "When Rick and Kate made their way to follow her she stopped them. "No you to need to stay back. You don't mess with these guys and if they find out you're a cop they'll kill us all. So give me your cuffs." Abby held out her hand for the object she requested. Kate waited a moment but handed them over to her.

Abby hid the cuffs in her pants. She began walking but turned to her parents. "Stay behind this container, but be ready to back me up." Kate and Rick hesitantly nodded.

Rick and Kate watched as their little girl stepped out from behind the container and began walking towards a group of guys with girls hanging off each of them. They saw Abby begin to walk with a little more sway in her hips. '_Oh god.' _Kate thought.

Abby began swaying her hips when she caught Sam's eye. He stood up and smirked. As she got closer his eyes darkened.

"Couldn't stay away from this, could you?" He asked cockily. All she wanted to do was wipe that stupid ass smirk off his face but instead she just giggled and shook her head.

"Nope." She answered seductively. She stood up on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth making her want to puke. Nick just smirked more and let out a chuckle.

"You always were a tease. I think that's what I liked most about you." Abby wanted to honestly tell him to shut his goddamn mouth but she needed to do this for Lila.

"Come on, I have a present for you." Abby whispered while tugging on his hand. She began walking towards where Kate and Rick were. She caught Kate's eye and made a movement for her to find a different spot to hide. She saw them duck behind a dumpster. Abby lead Sam around the corner so his guys couldn't see them, Sam seemed to think he was about to get lucky because he squeezed Abby's ass. As soon as he had done that Abby snapped and threw him against the ground pushing hid arm behind him and digging her knee into his back. She pulled the cuffs out and flicked them onto Sam's wrists making sure she wasn't gentle with him.

"What the hell?" Sam tried to get out but with his face against the pavement it came out muffled.

"Oh ya, I forgot to mention I'm work for the cops." Abby said and she felt him tense. At the same time Kate and Rick came out from behind the dumpster.

"Good job, you've got a real future working for the NYPD." Kate praised as she read Sam his Miranda Rights.

"Maybe she wants to become a writer like her dad over here." Rick smiled.

"Dad?" Sam intervened.

"Oh ya, Sam meet my parents. Rick Castle the writer and Kate Beckett-Castle the NYPD's best detective." Abby leaned closer to his ear. "You're totally screwed if they find out what you did to me." She whispered, as she made sure to hit his head against the top of the car as she led him into the car. Abby laughed when she heard him let out a scared breath of air.

Abby watched from Kate's desk as two uniforms threw Sam into interrogation room number 1. Kate must have seen Abby's worried face, because she put a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kate asked with true concern.

"Ya, I just um… Sam doesn't exactly bring the best memories out of me." She said still looking at the man sitting in the interrogation room.

"Why don't you go watch the interrogation with Rick?" Kate offered.

"Really?" Kate nodded. "Sure, that would actually be so cool." Abby's worry left and was replaced with excitement.

"Come on then." Abby followed Kate into the observation room where she saw Rick standing near the window watching their suspect and Abby moved to stand next time. Rick pulled Abby in for a side hug and Kate smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back." Kate said getting a nod from Rick and Abby.

Kate walked into the interrogation room and threw the file on the table showing Lila's dead body. "Do you know her?" Kate demanded.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"I'm not here to play." She was getting angrier.

"But maybe I want to play with you. I mean have you seen you're ass? Now that's New Yorks finest." He just smirked wider. "Actually, think I prefer Abby."

Kate snapped and pushed his chair back making him go flying back. "Don't ever talk about my daughter again." She shot him one more glare and walked out of the room heading into the observation room. Rick immediately ran to her side.

"What was that?" He asked.

"He started talking about Abby and I just couldn't take it, I snapped." Kate grumbled.

"I saw that." Rick hissed.

"Guys quit." Abby threw over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"To get a confession out of this asshole." Abby said. Without letting Kate argue she stepped into the interrogation room. She saw Sam still sitting in the chair with the same smirk as always on his face. "Well she's asked her questions, now it's my turn. Now I know you knew Lila, so don't argue with me."

"Ya I knew her." He spat at her.

"Mhm. Good. Now I know you killed her."

"No you don't."

"Well I don't have physical evidence. Yet. Key word there, being yet." She took a breath. "You got sick of her turning you down, didn't you?"

"Nope I never cared."

"See I know that's a lie. You got sick of her turning you down so you kidnapped her and raped her, then killed her." Abby was raising her voice now.

"No I didn't." Sam was getting shaky now.

"Yes you did, you always liked feisty minors. I mean I should know because I was a prime example. You did the same thing to her as you did to me. Except you didn't kill me, you wanted the images of you seared into my brain."

"Fine! I killed her okay. That bitch turned me down to many damn times." He yelled.

"Have fun in jail Sam." Abby smirked and walked out of the room.

Two uniforms walked in right after her and cuffed him. Abby ran into the break room and broke down on the floor. She started crying and looked up to see Rick, immediately she wiped off her tears and tried standing up but Rick dragged her back down when he enveloped her in a hug.

"You were great. He's never going to hurt you again. I promise." He kissed the top of her head and just slid back down the wall with her. He cradled her against his chest and felt his t-shirt become wetter as Abby just clung to his body. Seeing the strong girl fall apart so quickly reminded him of Kate. She just crumbled against him and Rick just wanted to cry with her but he was determined to stay strong for her. All he could think about was the next time he saw that guy who hurt one of his little girls he would be ready to hit him. Hard.

After about ten minutes Abby had calmed down and had moved herself and Rick to the couch where she hugged Rick once more before speaking.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away from him.

"Always." And he kissed her forehead.

The father and daughter left the break room shortly after to see Kate standing with a worried glance at them. Abby walked up to her and hugged her. Kate kissed her head.

"Are you okay?" She whispered into her hair.

"Ya, I'm okay now. He just brought back a lot of really bad memories."

"I'm sorry." Kate said hugging Abby tighter. Eventually the two broke a part.

"Well I came here for lunch, instead I solved your case and got your suspect to confess. So you're welcome. And-" Abby was cut off by Gates poking her head out of her office.

"You did good work today detective. Take the rest of the weekend off, go spend some time with your family."

"Thank you sir." Kate nodded at her captain.

"Psh and I got you the day off tomorrow." Abby stated.

"Come on I'll take you two ladies out for dinner." Rick said taking Kate's hand and grabbing his coat, he gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kate whispered against his lips.

"You two are seriously nasty." Abby hissed as she put her hands over her eyes.

"Oh and the way you and Grant were doing it wasn't?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow. Abby blushed a deep red.

"That's different." She mumbled.

"Mhm." Kate hummed rolling her eyes and led the way to the elevator. She pressed the button and turned back to Abby and Rick. "Why don't you invite Grant over for dinner tonight?" Abby weighed her options while Rick grumbled something about food poisoning.

"I guess I could ask." Abby said pulling out her phone and texting Grant.

"Okay, well it's casual. So no interrogations. Tonight." Kate replied. They stepped into the elevator riding down to the lobby. They walked out the doors and got into Kate's cruiser. When Abby's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out to see Grant's response.

_Hey beautiful, I'd love to._

_Great. It's casual we'll probably just order in._

_Great, is 6 o'clock okay?_

_Perfect._

_See you then._

"Grant's coming." Abby said giddily. Kate just smiled.

"You like him, you really, really like him." Kate said in a singsong voice. Abby just stuck her tongue out at Kate who did the same back while getting out of the parked car. She walked over to the passenger side to see Abby already running through the lobby doors. Rick came up behind her a wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I told her to go ahead." Kate placed her hands on his arms. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Rick turned Kate around in his arms. He placed a kiss on her nose and made his way to her mouth. They eventually broke apart for air where Kate smiled until reality hit her.

"Oh, we should probably go, Abby's probably worried." She looked around to see people taking pictures of them and a few 'It's Richard Castle and Kate Beckett.'

Rick cleared his throat noticing the people around them. "Ya." With that Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him into their building.

**A/N: I JUST WATCHED CLEAR AND PRESENT DANGER! THEY GOT MARRIED! Oh and don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Clear and Present Danger was like my favourite thing ever.**

A Different Kind of Perfect

Kate and Rick walked through the door of the loft just as Abby came down the stairs dressed fresh out of the shower.

"Hey, guys." She laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "How was your little make-out session?" Her parents blushed crimson.

"I'm going to go shower." Rick mumbled. Kate followed him into the bedroom and started undressing. With just her underwear left on her Rick moved behind her and started kissing her neck. "Are you joining me?"

"Not with our 16 year old daughter home." She laughed squirming away from his grip. She pulled on a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Fine." Rick pecked her on the lips one more time and walked into the bathroom. Before he shut the door he gave Kate a glance at his bare backside before he called out at her. "If you want to see more you're going to have to come join me." Kate just shook her head and laughed. She walked out of their room and over to the kitchen to see Abby sitting on the counter with a vaguely familiar leather book.

"What do you have there?" Kate asked standing on her toes trying to see over the top of the book.

"Oh well, its kind of yours." Abby handed the old leather bound book to Kate. Kate gave her a questioning look and took the book. She flipped through a couple pages. She recognized it almost immediately. She looked up to see Abby biting her lip the same way she did.

"I thought I lost this ages ago." Kate whispered looking back down at the journal. It had been her logbook from her trip to Kiev. "Where did you find it?"

"I have always had it. The nurse found it after you left the hospital and made sure I kept it with me." She looked down to see an amazed Kate. "I actually learned Russian when I was 8 just so I could read it." Kate laughed.

"Are you serious?" Abby nodded. "So when I was swearing in it you understood?" Abby nodded again. "Why though?"

"When I was little I always kept it near me because I figured you would want it back one day and you would have to come find me for that and when I finally learned to read I realized that it was written in another language so I thought it might tell me something about you and Rick. Plus I was living with a Russian family at the time, so it seemed like an easier path."

Kate pulled Abby down of the counter. "Thank you for telling me that." She pulled the young girl in for a hug.

"Can you tell me the story? Because obviously our family isn't Russian because Gramps cant speak a word of it." Abby asked with wide eyes. Kate laughed and began to tell Abby about her adventure in Kiev.

After Kate had finished her story Abby's eyes lit up. "Oh I almost forgot." She ran back to the counter and grabbed a small object off of it and brought it to Kate. "There was also this." She placed it in Kate's hands. Immediately tears ran down Kate's face.

"This was my mom's."

"Oh god I'm sorry, I should have-" Abby's apology was cut off.

"No I'm just glad you had it. I thought I lost it." She put it back it Abby's hands.

"I can't take it. It's yours."

"It was given to your Grandmother when she was 16 and to me when I was 16. Now it's yours."

"Thank you." Just then Abby's phone vibrated and she jumped to answer it. "Grant can't make it tonight. His uncle made a surprise visit with all of his cousins and he would invite me but they're crazy." Abby looked up. "So… what do you guys want to do? Or what do you do on Saturday nights?" Kate gave Abby a look. "Ew! Besides that!"

Kate let out a loud laugh. "Well we normally just order in and watch a movie."

"Sounds fantastic."

"I see the man of the house doesn't get a say." Rick came out of his office with wet hair and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Kate and Abby looked at each other and then turned their heads back to Rick. "Nope."

"Well then do I get to at least pick the movie?" He asked. Abby looked to see Alexis coming into the kitchen.

"Nope."

"Alexis!" Kate called as she pulled her in for a hug. "We didn't even hear you come in." Alexis moved to hug her dad.

"Thought I'd surprise you guys."

"Come on Lex, we can go pick the movie out while they get us food." Abby pulled Alexis into the living room where they proceeded to pick out a movie. "So how was your date with Matt?"

"It was actually really great. He is a great guy, we're actually going to go out again next week." Alexis blushed.

"That's awesome. I knew you two would hit it off." Alexis smiled and the continued to look for a movie.

A couple of minutes later Rick and Kate came from the kitchen to see what movie the girls had picked out.

"Is it a chick flick?" Rick asked.

"No." Abby answered. She held up the first _Lord of The Rings_ movie and Rick squealed.

"You two are the best daughters ever." He cried.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think you're the girl in this relationship." Rick went over to where Kate was and whispered in her ear seductively.

"We both know I am _**very**_ much the man in this relationship." Kate shivered and whined when Rick groped her roughly from behind. She looked to see their two girls stuck in deep conversation.

"Rick, seriously? The girls a right there."

"Well I have told you that I am _**all**_ man. You shouldn't say that I'm not." He gave her one more peck on the lips and skipped back over to where their daughters were.

"Tease." Kate muttered.

Three hours later the family was perfectly sated with the Chinese food in front of them practically gone and the end credits of the movie rolling. Alexis had decided to put on _Mean Girls___much to Rick's dismay. Abby got up and stretched and cleaned up the food and their dishes, turning down her families offer to help. After she finished cleaning up Abby returned to the living room, but instead of going to sit next to Alexis, she sat right next to Kate and curled her legs up to her knees. She leaned into Kate's side and sighed deeply.

Kate tensed up when she felt Abby ease into her side but relaxed herself and began threading her hands through her daughter's hair as she wrapped her arm around the younger girl and brought her closer. She felt Rick breath in her ear.

"See I told you she liked you." He kissed her temple and returned his focus to the movie.

Later that night by the time the movie had finished Abby had fallen asleep on Kate who had fallen asleep on Rick. He tried nudging both of them awake but he knew better because every time Kate fell asleep on someone the chances of getting her up were 1 to a million, and he guessed that Abby was the same way. Rick slowly eased himself from under Kate and made sure to put her head down gently on the arm of the couch. He heard Alexis giggle and turned to see her smiling.

"I think Abby is good for Kate. She finally seems fully at ease." Rick walked over to hug his daughter.

"I agree Pumpkin." He kissed her hair. "We need to get them up or they'll both be complaining of sore backs in the morning." He walked slowly over to Abby and picked her up off the couch. She was a tall girl but light for her age. He carried her up the stairs and put her in her bed. He tucked her in and smiled as he moved a hair out of her face. Rick kissed her forehead and sauntered out her door running into Kate on his way out. Kate smiled up at him and cuddled into his chest while she rubbed his back.

"She's gorgeous." Kate whispered as they watched their youngest daughter sleep.

"Just like her mother." Rick felt Kate grin and he kissed her hair. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you had been able to keep her?" He said his voice getting serious.

"I do but then I realize it could have been different for us. I think in a way I'm almost glad that I didn't raise her, I feel like I would have messed her up. I was never really made to be a mother."

"You're a great mother now, you would have been just as terrific back then." Rick paused. "And now I guess this means we can mess her up together right?" Rick asked jokingly.

Kate laughed. "Exactly." She freed herself from Rick's grasp and went to close Abby's door. She smiled at one Abby one last time and shut it with a soft thud. Kate took Rick's hand and led him downstairs and into their bedroom where they fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile on each of their faces.

"Kate. Kate! Please, please." Abby tried to keep her voice down but she knew that the sounds of her sobs were leaving the room. Suddenly her door flew open and Kate came crashing down on the floor next to her.

"Abby, baby what's wrong." She had tried to touch Abby and pull her in for a comforting hug but Abby pulled away quickly and backed herself against the wall as if Kate's touch was fire. "Baby, come on what's wrong."

Abby shot up off the ground. "No! You don't get to touch me. You aren't my mother! You said it yourself!" Kate could see true anger and sadness in her daughter's eyes. "I'm glad you didn't raise me because I would have only hated you sooner!" Abby was screaming now and it definitely alerted Rick who came barreling into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked worried.

"I hate both of you! I never should have come with you, I knew you would only mess me up more!" Abby blasted past them and ran downstairs. She pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed her jacket with her parents only a few steps behind her. Rick went to go follow her when Kate pulled him back.

"What the hell are you doing Kate?" He was screaming at her now the same way Abby had.

"This happened with me and I definitely didn't want to be followed. She just needs to calm down and she'll be back in the morning." Kate was still sobbing. Rick's eyes softened and he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry yelled at you. I love you, I just don't know how to handle this."

"I know. Come on let's go make coffee, I'm not going to be able to sleep. Kate sniffled and led Rick to the kitchen. "I messed this up so bad. She doesn't like me. She never did. It stung and I can't believe I said it to my parents when I was her age." Rick enveloped Kate in one more hug before making them coffee for their long night.

Abby huffed as she walked out of the lobby. _'I never should have trusted them. Kate left me to die and wasn't even motherly enough to ask the doctors for information about me. God, I hate her.' _Abby wiped away the rain and tears covering her face and just kept walking. She didn't really have any idea where she was going, maybe Riley's. She couldn't go to Alexis', she would call Kate and Rick and then Abby would just have to run again.

She was about to text Riley when someone grabbed her from the back. She instantly had Kate's genes take over and her somewhat cop mode turned on. She flailed her legs in hope if getting his knees. She pushed her elbow into her attackers groin and he let go of he after letting out a small shriek. Abby turned and pounded the heal of her hand into his nose. She knew she had broken it and she turned one last time and took off running. All of the sudden a black car pulled up in front of her and two more men jumped out. She started backing up when she ran into the first attacker. He was holding his nose but took enough time to push her towards the other two men. One grabbed onto her while the other pushed a needle into her neck.

"No. Kate." She started feeling woozy and took two stumbling steps.

"Mommy wouldn't be to proud to see you like this." One of the men said with a smirk. The other two snickered. Abby tried calling out again but before she could she felt her head hit the ground and as her vision went black and cried as she fell into a forced sleep.

**A/N: Hi there. You guys probably don't like the ending but I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. I dare you to take a guess as to her kidnapper is. Don't forget to Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! So I hope you like this chapter and feel free to make suggestions about what you think should happen next.**

A Different Kind of Perfect

It wasn't that Abby didn't like Kate and she really had no idea why she flipped out on her, but if you had asked anyone who grew up with Abby they would tell you that the subject of her birth mom was touchy. She remembered one time when she was in the sixth grade how a girl had found out that Abby was a foster kid and somehow found out that it was a teen pregnancy and called her mother a whore and claimed like mother, like daughter. Let's just Abby had punched her in the nose and was kicked out of her foster home. But that was the real moment Abby realized that her mom didn't care about her and Abby could care less about her mom.

But when Kate and Rick had found her she was ready to except a father figure because when you're in foster care chances are that the father was never originally in the picture. So Abby had gone running to Rick with open arms. And it was the same with Alexis and Martha and even Jim. Of course she was a little weary of him at first but soon learned that he was just a big softie like Rick.

Kate was a _**whole**_ different story. Every time someone saw Abby they instantly began to compare her to Kate. How they looked alike, how they dressed alike, how they spoke and even their personalities. If Abby wasn't doing something courageous or badass, people seemed to be looking down on her. She felt as if people were just waiting for her to defuse a bomb, or save someone's life. And she guessed that was why she had flipped out. It had been building up over the last few weeks and even though she had been half asleep when Kate had been talking about how she was glad she hadn't raised Abby, she had heard the whole conversation. It just had taken her a couple hours and a nightmare of Kate leaving her for her to process it. Then she had flipped and ran out, leaving behind the family she had spent years looking for.

Abby woke up with clouded sight, a nasty headache and a true pain in the neck. She tried moving her arms but was unable to move them at all. She tried the same thing with her legs. When she realized that she wasn't going to be able to move for while she thought about the last thing she remembered. '_I had just ran out of the lobby and walked about a block when I was jumped by that Guy.' _she almost snickered when she remembered what she did to his nose but began to recall the events that followed. '_There were two more guys that got out of the black… Escalade?' _She figured that was at least four all together seeing as the driver was still in the car. '_That would probably mean four goons and a boss.' _Abby began listing off possible suspects. '_God never mind. That's probably at least half of New York.'_

She fiddled with the cloth in her mouth and thought about what Kate had said about being in this situation. She heard Kate's voice echoing in her head.

'_Baby girl, stay calm and quiet. See what kind of environment you're in, then see if there is a sharp object close to you and see if you can move enough to loosen the ropes.' _

Abby had already tried to see if she could loosen the ropes but no avail. She tried shifting the chair she was tied to but only managed to just about tip the whole chair. She groaned at the sharp pain in her neck as it rubbed against the collar of her jacket. She figured they must have drugged her and not bothered to be gentle with the needle. Only moving her neck she looked around her and saw a room with no windows and exposed metal beams covering the roof. Because of the lack of light she really had no idea what time it was and how long she had been gone. There wasn't really anything else but Abby could tell that she was definitely in some sort of old warehouse or factory. She had spent enough time sneaking into them to recognize one off the bat. At least she had been able to throw the GPS chip of her phone into the bottom of her shoe when she had fallen down. She knew it would take a while but Kate would find her. Kate. She just needed Kate. And now she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Kate woke up on stool with her head resting on the counter and saw Rick passed out on the couch. They had fallen asleep around six that morning when they both couldn't keep their eyes open and the coffee just wasn't kicking in anymore. Kate let out a tired yawn and checked her phone. It was almost ten and there were no messages from Abby. She picked up her phone and called Alexis. After a couple rings the red heads voice flowed through the phone sleepily.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Lex, I just called to ask you if Abby showed up at your place last night?" _

"_No she didn't. Why? What happened?"_

"_She had a nightmare or something and ran out after saying some hurtful but somewhat truthful words."_

"_I'll be over in twenty." _Before Kate could answer Alexis had hung up and left Kate with the dial tone. She called Ryan and Jenny, Lanie and Esposito, Martha, her dad and even got a hold of Riley, but know one had even heard from her. Riley claimed that it wasn't unusual for Abby to run out but it was definitely unusual for her to not call Riley or show up at her house. Kate was really worried by then. If she hadn't called her best friend what the hell happened to her baby girl?

Kate shook Rick awake. "Come on we're going to the precinct. I still haven't gotten a hold of Abby and no one has heard from her. We need to go. The boys will meet us down there." At the mention of Abby, Rick ran into the bedroom and got dressed while Kate did the same. They were running out the door the same time Alexis was opening it. They both whisked her away and pulled her out of the lobby.

They walked down about a block to catch a taxi. As Kate signaled for one a glimmer caught Rick's eye. He ran to the side of the sidewalk while Kate and Alexis held the taxi.

"Guys this is Abby's phone!" He called as he walked back over to them. They all shot each other a look.

"Come on let's hurry to the precinct. She's in trouble." Kate hissed the address of the precinct to the driver and told him to step on it. They all saw Kate's tear run down her cheek. They all knew that she wanted, no, _**needed **_Abby.

Abby opened her eyes once more to hear the loud of a closing door. She tried turning her head but the pain in her neck had only gotten worse.

"I heard you broke one of my men's noses." A voice snickered from behind her. A man with dark brown hair came in front of her and leaned in close to her ear. "Have your parents told you about me? Have they told you what I've done to them?" He paused and smirked at her stone cold expression. "I'll take that as a no. But I'll give you a hint, I tried strangling your mother, I kept your father tied up and tried to frame him for murders I committed. Then to punish both of them I murdered look a likes of some of their best friends. Do you know who I am yet?"

Abby gasped silently as she remembered seeing it all on the news. "Jerry Tyson." She whispered.

"I prefer 3XK." He grabbed her left foot and took her shoe off and pulled out the GPS chip. "I'm not an idiot. But you think I am." He raised his hand and slapped Abby across the face. She cringed but didn't make a sound. There was no way in hell this douche was going to see her suffer.

Kate, Rick and Alexis ran into the precinct and rushed up the stairs to the homicide floor. They blasted out the door and rushed to Kate's desk.

"What's up guys, what's going on? Did you find AJ yet?" Esposito asked looking up from his paperwork while Ryan did the same.

"No but we found her phone all busted up missing the GPS chip and there was blood all over the sidewalk. There were definitely signs of a struggle." Kate answered back. "I'm tracing the chip right now." She waited for the information to load when she got an alert for an email from an unknown contact. She clicked it open and called Ryan and Espo over who both came over and read the note over her shoulder.

_Mr. and Mrs. Castle, I believe your luck has run out, or at least your daughter's has. Just remember that the last thought running through her mind was that the last thing she said to you was 'I hate you.'_

Kate began to cry as she read the last part for a third time. "Get a trace on this now, I'll go bring Gates up to speed." She sent the boys off to do their search and sped over to the captain's office with Rick and Alexis in tow. They stopped and waited outside as Kate knocked and waited for Gates to call her in.

"What can I do for you detective?" She asked while still writing on the papers strewn in front of her.

"Abby's missing, she was kidnapped, and I have an anonymous email from the kidnapper. I need to find her; I don't care if we have to call the FBI. I just want my little girl back." By now Kate was just about in tears and Gates jumped out of her seat, shocked seeing her best detective break down like this.

"Kate, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Gates looked at Kate with sympathetic eyes.

"Last night, I think the pressure caught up to her and she got scared and started yelling at us. She thought I was going to leave her again. And I guess as she was walking out of the lobby, she kidnappers grabbed her." Kate's legs shook and she sat down at the chair in front of the captain's desk. "The last thing she told me was she hated me." Kate held the locket that had been her mothers. Abby had left it in the house when she left. "I won't be able to forgive myself if she doesn't come back to us." Kate cried. Gates picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"It's a kidnapping. Get the damn FBI in here." Gates hissed into the phone. She wasn't going to see her detective's life fall to pieces again.

**A/N: Hey guys! So I promise to have the next chapter within the next couple of days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, I kind of have a million thought of how this story should continue, so bare with me if I take a while to update. Reviewing makes me write faster, especially the positive ones.**

A Different Kind of Perfect

The FBI had shown up and had taken all of the statements of the people who had been with Abby that night. Kate hated the Feds but honestly, she would work with anyone to get their baby girl back.

The GPS had been a dead end. The detectives figured that Abby's captor had broken it. Kate, Alexis and Rick had mulled through all of Abby's files and looked through all of foster parents seeing if any had felt jealous or angry at Abby. They had found a homeless man who had seen Abby being thrown into the car but not much else. He had been able to tell them that it was a black SUV that sped off, but that hadn't helped the team at all seeing as half the New York population drove black SUV's.

"Kate?" Rick whispered as he read through a file.

"What?" She barked. She had been on edge all day and everyone had gotten a little piece of it, especially the fed that asked her about her alibi.

"What if the reason she got taken was because of us?" Kate looked at him with confused eyes. "Maybe some of Bracken's followers." He mumbled a name that Kate couldn't understand.

"Castle who else?" She asked impatiently.

"Jerry Tyson. I know he's not dead and I felt like I was being watched ever since we found Abby." Kate was about to make a comeback off how that would be impossible, when Espo stuck his head out of the tech room.

"We got a hit on a lobby camera from the building across from where Abby was taken that was pointed right at the scene." The three rushed after Espo and ran into the room to see Ryan, Tori and an FBI tech all peering over the computer.

"What do we have?" Kate asked hopefully.

"We have the whole thing on video." Tori smirked. Everyone in the precinct wanted Abby back and wanted to put the son of a bitch who did it away for a long time.

Kate looked up at the screen as Tori pressed play. It had shown Abby appear on the screen and man come up behind her and grabbing her. The on screen Abby punched him in the nose and Kate heard Espo and Ryan let out a proud huff. Before she knew it two more guys got out of the car and they drugged her, throwing her into the trunk. They sped off and Tori began to speak.

"We have been able to identify one of the men and the license plate was taken off his grandmothers car. We were able to track them for about 6 more blocks but we lost them after."

"And we sent uniforms to the grandmothers house to find the grandson putting the plate back on the car. They are bringing him in now." Espo briefed them and gave them a nod when Gates came in and addressed Kate and Rick.

"I believe that you are the only ones that will be able to break him seeing as you're her parents and would do anything to get her back. The Feds back up my decision. Bu if either of you step out of line, you're out of there, got it?" They both nodded. "Good, now lets get your little girl back."

Ryan handed their suspect's file to her and Kate gasped when she saw the name. _**Jack Anderson**_.

Abby woke up again still upright in the chair; the only difference now was that only clothes on her body were her underwear and a pair of pant that obviously weren't her own. She cringed as she realized that they had been touching her. Her chest was bare except for the bra covering her chest.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has awoken." Jerry Tyson came from behind her twiddling a small kitchen knife. "I think we should begin the fun. Don't you?" She looked at him with a signature Beckett glare. "You and your mom are so much alike, I think you're going to be better in bed though. She's to old for me." He snickered when he saw a flash of worry in her eyes. "Don't worry it won't hurt to long."

He set down the knife and looked at Abby once more. "I have been watching you for a long time. Every foster home you went to I knew about. Your 'father', Jack Anderson was a good friend of mine. He didn't want you and he just wanted to keep your mother for himself. So I told him what to do, wait till your mother was asleep and sign the adoption papers to give you up. He didn't even want you to have his name. He _**hated **_you. He wasn't really planning on going through with the plan but when he saw that your mother looked at you with more love than she ever looked at him with, he knew you had to go. He wanted her to suffer." He paused and laughed at the look of bewilderment on her face. "I always thought your family was interesting. So I kept an eye out for you. But I made sure you never crossed paths with your mother. You both needed to suffer. I guess it worked. And now I can make your parents both pay. Let them find you dead and exposed, knowing that they didn't make it in time to save you."

Abby wasn't giving in to him. Not yet. She was part Beckett and Part Castle. That meant she was stubborn as hell and wouldn't let her weakness show.

Rick sat in the break room and looked at the picture that had been taken 3 days previous of him and Abby. Abby had been trying to get spoilers for the new Nikki Heat book when he had turned her around and pulled her against his chest sliding her out of the kitchen with the help of her socks sliding across the hardwood. He guessed Alexis or Kate had taken the picture. He stared down at the mischievous glint in Abby's eyes and felt his own well up with tears.

"Please come home." He whispered to himself. He felt two hands slide across his chest and felt Kate pull him into a hug with him against her chest.

"Whatever happens, we're going to be okay, right?" She asked as her voice cracked. He turned her around and pulled her close.

"I promised always, and I meant it." He felt his shirt dampen with her tears. "But she is going to come home and I'm going to kill the man who took her."

They heard the door open and saw Ryan poke his head in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but Jack Anderson is here." Rick and Kate nodded at him.

Ryan left the room and Kate took a deep breath. "This man took our baby away from us and he thinks he's her father. He's going to have a million excuses so I think it might be best if you're not in the room. If you give any hint that you're her father he'll flip and lawyer up." Rick cut Kate off with a kiss.

"It's okay. Just get our little girl back." She gave him one last hug and walked over to the interrogation room giving him one last look as he entered the observation room. When she knew he was ready she entered and saw the man she had grown to hate since she found Abby.

He sat with a smirk across his face. "Long time no see Katie. I thought you said that you never wanted to see me again." He gave her an innocent look.

"I wouldn't start getting cocky when we have clear evidence of you kidnapping Abigail Beckett." A worried look flashed in eyes but was gone as fast as it came.

"She's my daughter. I have the right to protect her from people she hates." He smirked. "But what I do wonder is if she's as good in bed as you were." Kate jumped across the table and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shoved him against the wall.

"I swear to god if you even touched her, her real father will beat the shit out of you and I'll be joining him. So will her sister and grandparents. And don't even get me started on what her aunts and uncles will do." She saw confusion fill her face. "Oh that's right, you're not her real father. You never were. So when I find her, you will get charged with kidnapping, forgery and so much more. And if she isn't alive, I will make sure you live in hell in prison. If you cooperate I'll make sure it isn't as bad. So just tell me who pulled this off." She dropped her grip on his now extremely stretched out shirt and sat him back down.

"What makes you think I'm not the mastermind of all this?"

"Because you always were an idiot Jack." She said with a 'duh' tone. He gave her a dirty look.

"Fine if you want to deal with him you go ahead and get yourself killed. And you should thank me you were never mother material. And I assume you still aren't if you let her get kidnapped."

Kate gritted her teeth. "Who fucking took her?" She snarled.

Jack Anderson leaned back in his chair. "Tyson, Jerry Tyson."

"So tell me Abby, how was it to find your birth mother?" She gave him another cold hard stare. "Fine if you're not going to answer, we can let the activities begin."

Tyson picked up a piece of cloth similar to the last one and tied it in Abby's mouth and he looked smug and Abby could tell he was enjoying seeing her this way. He picked up the kitchen knife he had in his hand when he had come into the room and continued to twirl it in his hand. He began walking towards her and crouched down right in front of her.

"This is going to hurt." He raised the knife and ran it down the scar from her heart surgery that started at the top of her breastbone and ended at the bottom. Abby didn't scream but whimpered in pain. She knew there was blood running freely across her chest but she was used to it hurting or being itchy. The doctor told her that it would most likely be like that for the rest of her life. The added pressure from the knife made her cry out when Tyson had pushed down harder.

"No, please stop!" Abby yelled but the cloth muffled it. Tyson understood it enough to snicker and remove the knife.

"Thought you weren't going to talk to me?" He raised the knife and cut a small slash just under Abby's hairline. "We're just getting started." He snickered and hit her up the side of the face and she instantly saw darkness.

**A/N: Okay so I honestly love this so much. I think this story's going to go so much further then this and I can't wait. Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

A Different Kind of Perfect

It had been four days since Abby had gone missing and it was the fourth time Kate had debriefed her team. "Abigail Beckett was taken at 3:42 four nights ago according to the time stamp on the video we have taken by a lobby camera from the building across from the place she was taken." Kate paused and took a deep breath. "According to Jack Anderson he and three other men were directed to take Abby from this spot. We believe that they had eyes and ears on our loft because they knew where and when to take her. The only mistake they made was that they thought the camera wasn't pointing at them. We were told that they had taken Abigail to a warehouse on the upper east side but when we raided it we found that that they had moved her. We have brought in the rest of the men that were being directed by their boss and they all claimed that it was Jerry Tyson. He purposely set them up. He's playing with us. It makes perfect sense seeing as he had always wanted to punish myself and Castle." She held back tears. "I want everything on Tyson and any of his men. Whatever it takes you get Abby back. Got it?" She saw they all nodded and rush off.

Kate watched them all walk away and saw Rick sitting with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She walked over to him and moved up and down on the balls of her feet. "Rick I'm sorry-it's all my fault. I shouldn't have-" Rick cut her off with a soft kiss and pulled her in for a hug.

"No, Kate don't blame yourself. It isn't anyone's fault. We're going to get her back." Kate hugged him tightly and just kept apologizing softly into his chest. Everyone had come to see her and Rick including Grant and Riley. They had been together and the young girl had been close to tears and had told them that she had just wanted her best friend back.

They broke apart when they heard the elevator doors open and spun around to see Grant exiting the doors. He turned and stopped when he saw them. Grant ran over to them.

"I got you guys some food. I figured you haven't eaten much lately." He passed the bag full of Chinese food over to Rick. "I came to check up on you guys and I figured this is what Abby would have done if she was here. Call me if you find anything." He turned and was halfway to the elevator when Rick called out.

"Hey Grant?" The younger boy turned to look at Rick. "Why don't you stick around and help us out?" Grant let out a grin.

"Thank you Mr. Castle." They walked into the boardroom and set began eating as they all continued skimming through files. After about 20 minutes Ryan poked his head in and called for Castle and Beckett telling them to hurry into the tech room and for Grant to stay in here.

Kate and Rick rushed into the room and saw that there was an incoming Skype call from an unknown caller. Kate nodded for Tori to answer it. On the screen showed Abby with a large t-shirt on and that was it. She was wet and her lips were turning purple. Kate figured that he had been dunking her in water as a way to torture her.

She was tied to a chair with blood covering the shirt and blood running across her cheek. She had a split lip and her face was bruised and slightly swollen. She looked weak and vulnerable.

Kate felt Rick tense when Jerry Tyson stepped into the view of the camera and stood behind Abby.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you two, but seeing the circumstances I don't think that's what you want to hear." He dragged his hands across Abby's chest and up and down her arms. "Your daughter is quite the catch. We were getting very well acquainted." He took the cloth out of her mouth and for the first time Kate realized that she was actually awake just unable to move and was extremely weak. "Why don't you tell your parents what you actually think of them?"

Abby tried to get a few words out but they were muffled by the amount of pain she was in. Kate thought it was another dead until she caught one word. She whipped her head around and saw Tyson snickering.

"Sorry she's a little tied up to talk. But just remember her last words to you were 'I hate you'. He hung up them and Kate saw Rick with tears freely running down his cheeks.

"Tori, that video was recorded right?" Kate asked.

"Yes everything is."

"Good, bring it up and forward just before she starts mumbling." Tori did as she was told and stopped it. "Okay now enhance the sound on her voice." To everyone else Abby was just speaking in gibberish but Kate immediately picked up on it. "Oh god baby girl you're a genius. Rewind it one more it time for me Tori."

"_Я люблю тебя Я так сожалею. Ты моя мама и я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, помните, что и сказать папе и Лекси и граммах и Gramps и Лэнни и мальчиков я люблю их тоже. Перейти к 6754 Вестмонт улице. Наталья даст вам ответы. Я люблю тебя, мама. Помните об этом." _Abby said it a little to fast that Kate almost didn't catch it all.

"Kate what is it." Rick asked hopefully.

"Russian. She said '_I love you I am so sorry. You're my mom and I love you please remember that and tell dad and Lexi and Grams and Gramps and Lanie and the boys I love them too. Go to 6754 Westmont Street. Natalia will give you answers. I love you mom. Remember that.' _God she's a genius." Kate grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him out the door yelling at Espo and Ryan to keep an eye on Grant.

They ran outside and jumped in Kate's cruiser. She turned on the lights and siren and took off in the direction of the address Abby had told them.

Kate pulled her cruiser in front of a small two-story house and jumped out with Rick following suit. They hurried to the door and Kate knocked loudly. After a moment the door was swung open to reveal an older woman.

"Hello Natalia Romaha? I'm Detective-" The woman cut her off with a knowing smile.

"Kate Beckett." She looked at Rick. "Or should I say Kate Castle?"

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Kate asked.

"Come in and I'll explain." The elderly woman opened the door wider and ushered Kate and Rick through it.

They slid past the woman and she them into a room with a large couch and a single armchair. Rick and Kate sat down on the couch while Natalia sat in the chair and poured them tea. They sat in silence for a short moment when the woman began to tell her story.

"We did meet. Sixteen years ago. I was the nurse in the room while you delivered Abigail. She was such a beautiful child and I honestly never saw a mother look more devoted to their child. I put her in your arms and all you did was brush her cheek and sing to her. And let me tell you that child had a pair of lungs on her. She instantly stopped as soon as she locked eyes with you. I mean you had just been in an accident and had lost your mother and you put that all aside when you held her with a broken arm."

Kate locked her hand with Rick's and beckoned for the woman to continue.

"You had broken four bones in your body and yet you still wanted to give your child a chance in life you screamed at me and told me to just deliver your child. And that's the censored version." She chuckled at the memory. "So I guess when I found you gave her up for adoption I knew I had to take her in because you wanted to give her the best chance in life. Abigail was in intensive care for 5 months and had two surgeries before she was a year old. By the time she was four my husband and I gave her up because she was all done with her surgeries and was good as new. We couldn't take care of her anymore." Natalia sighed sadly and looked at Rick.

"She had your eyes till she was three and when they started turning hazel they were almost blue with hazel specks and then they eventually were hazel with blue specks. Abby was so beautiful, just like you two. But oh lord was that girl stubborn." Kate let out a laughing sob.

"That would be from me."

"You know she didn't talk until she was three. She knew how to talk just didn't really want to. She was very intelligent and me and my husband both knew she was a genius in the making." She looked at her lap sadly. "He passed away about two years ago and your daughter held my hand through the whole ceremony. Abby came over about a week ago and told me all about you. She really loves you. Oh! That must be why you are both here! She told me that you would come over sometime and pick up some of her baby pictures."

Natalia scurried off and came back with a box labeled _**Abigail Johanna Beckett**_.

"Oh I made that box." Kate cried.

"Yes I have all of her baby things that you left in the room the day you left the hospital. And may I say that I knew that boyfriend wasn't here real father. She was much too beautiful. Plus he was a little scary and kept flirting with all the nurses."

"Mrs. Romaha, this isn't the reason we came over." Kate said softly putting a hand on top of the older woman's.

"Oh dear, what happened to her?" She turned. "That girl was always getting mixed up in the wrong crowd. I told her she shouldn't be with that boy and that she should definitely not be in that warehouse-" Kate cut the older woman off.

"Whoa, what warehouse? Is it this one?" Kate pulled a picture up on her phone and showed it to the older woman. Natalia gasped at Abby tied up in the middle of the picture.

"She was kidnapped? That is definitely the warehouse I picked her up from a bunch of times."

"Okay well we're going to need the address." The woman rattled off the address shakily and Kate quickly got on the phone with Esposito.

"Espo? We've got a location on her. This is Tyson we're talking about, bring enough backup to surround the whole building." She hung up as they ran to her cruiser and jumped in. The siren and light were on and Kate sped through traffic faster than what even a cop should be going at. She made 3 screaming turns and kept honking her horn to get everyone out of her way. This was their little girl and even Rick had started yelling for everyone to move.

Tyson was sitting in front of Abby getting her ready for his next act of torture when the sound of sirens got louder and louder with each passing moment.

"You bitch! What did you say? They weren't supposed to find you! They were supposed to feel guilty that they never found you!" He was peering out the window and Abby was counting her blessings that she could speak Russian.

"Please Kate. Please hurry." Tyson grabbed Abby's hair a pulled hard and she let out a loud scream. Over the last few days Abby had just given up all together and was ready to give in. She hurt too much and she couldn't muffle her screams anymore. It hurt so much and hurt worse when hadn't been able to scream.

Tyson leaned in and cut over he shoulder blade. "Just remember that if I don't kill you today I'll kill you another day." Abby let out a loud sob as he put one last needle in her neck.

Suddenly the door on the far end of the room burst open and Esposito and Ryan came barreling through. Tyson instantly ducked behind the chair Abby was in and threw Abby in front of him while holding a gun to her temple.

"Stand down Tyson it's two against one." Esposito barked.

"Let's remember who has the upper hand in this situation. I _**am **_the one with a gun pointed at her head." He snickered. "There's something wrong with this picture." He spun around to see Kate and Rick getting ready to sneak up on him. "Move any closer and there will be a bullet in her brain." He moved to the side so he could have eyes on all four of them.

"Tyson, why are you doing this?" Abby let out quietly.

"Shut up you slut!" He screamed and Kate watched as Abby winced in pain.

"If you're going to kill me, I think I at least deserve to know why."

"You know, you're pretty persuasive." He almost laughed.

Kate saw the look Abby gave her. '_God you're a genius.' _Abby was distracting him while Kate inched closer to Tyson.

"You're parents ruined my life and you're their life so I'm going to ruin you. It's kind of a win-win situation. I get to see them in pain and they don't have to waste their time on you."

By now Kate was close enough to jump on him and his back was still turned. She leapt and he was knocked of balance and let go of his grip on Abby. She wobbled a little bit and almost fell. Sitting down four days straight was not a good idea especially when you're drugged. She watched as Kate and Tyson fall to the ground as Kate pulled him into a headlock.

Kate grabbed Tyson's hand and tried to pull it out of his hands, a single shot went off but Kate didn't let up. She finally pried it from his hands and threw it somewhere to where she had been standing before. Esposito, Ryan and Rick came running. While Espo cuffed Tyson, Ryan held Rick back. If Ryan weren't there to hold him back, he would have for surely beat the shit out of Tyson and Kate would join him. Kate turned to see Abby holding her hands right above her stomach. Kate watched as Abby's face paled and watched as her shirt began to spread with red.

'_Oh god the shot.' _She thought. Kate ran and caught Abby just before she hit the ground. "No baby girl, you stay with me." Kate felt Rick come behind her and place his hands over the wound. Kate saw as everything around them turned red with their daughter's blood. "Stay with me. Stay with us." Kate sobbed.

Abby reached up with one shaking hand and smiled. She put her hand on Kate's arm. "You're my mom and dad and I love you." She whispered. "I love you."

"We love you too baby." Kate cried.

Abby turned her head and let one last tear fall. "I'm sorry." She whispered and her eyes shut.

"No!" Kate screamed. "Abby? Abby!" She slightly shook the girl slightly and fell back rocking her in her arms. Singing the same song she sang the first time she held her…

**A/N: Hehe… Hi. I'm not done. I promise you that. I'm pretty sure that there is going to be at least 10ish more chapters. Whether Abby's in them, I don't know. **


	15. Chapter 15

A Different Kind of Perfect

Everything that happened after Kate holding and rocking Abby been a complete blur to Rick and Kate. Ryan and Espo had pulled Kate and Rick away so the medics could get Abby to the ambulance and Lanie, Ryan and Esposito managed to get the two parents in the ambulance that was transporting their daughter. It had taken all three of them plus two more uniforms to get Kate and Rick off of Tyson beforehand.

During the whole ride Kate was curled into a fetal position crying and refusing to look at her daughter while Rick sat and let the flashbacks of this happening to Kate four years prior. He sat there blank faced with tears pouring down his face. Lanie was trying to resuscitate the young girl while Ryan and Espo followed behind them in their own cruiser. Everyone in the back of the ambulance was in tears as they watched the life slowly drain out of Abby.

They arrived at hospital in what seemed to be minutes but hours at the same time. They hauled the gurney out and the two medics charged down the halls of the hospital with Lanie riding on it continuing to pump Abby's heart. The loud monotone sound of the flat line pierced their ears warning them all that Abby's heart had stopped.

"Come on Abby. Stay with me. Stay with me!" Lanie cried. Kate and Rick were sprinting to keep up behind them.

A nurse in scrubs ran in beside the gurney. "You have to let go-" He tried telling Lanie.

"This is my niece!" She yelled. "She needs help."

"Then let us save her." Lanie dropped off the cart and they watched as she rushed into an operating room. This scene was too familiar for everyone.

Ryan and Esposito came running in.

"Where is she?" Kate heard Lanie explaining the procedure and she zoned out when the boys told them that Jim, Martha and Alexis would be here soon.

Kate broke free of Rick's grasp and paced back and fourth until she turned to Rick.

"Castle please. Please I need to be with her." She cried hysterically.

"It's all right. She's okay." Rick tried to comfort her when she pushed Rick back with force she had never used on him and he stumbled back.

"NO! She's not all right! And it's my fault!" She crumbled against the wall and Rick cautiously moved to sit beside her. She fell into his side. "I shot our daughter." She whispered disbelievingly.

"No you didn't."

"But it was my fault she _**was **_shot." She ran a hand through her hair. "How'd you get through this the first time?"

"What are you talking about?" They all looked at her.

"This is exactly what happened with me. How did you get through it?" Kate asked a little forcefully.

"Together." Rick whispered as her kissed her temple.

Hours later the waiting room was filled with visitors for Abby including Martha, Jim, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, Riley, Grant and Alexis who had brought Matt and was gripping his hand for dear life. Other friends from in and out of the foster system had shown up and even members from the precinct. The room was filled with balloons, cards and stuffed animals varying in sizes and smelt of flowers.

No one could get any information out of any of the nurses or doctors and Espo and Ryan had even flashed their badges but were sent back to their seats. Kate only looked down at her shoes as Martha rubbed her back and Jim let her lean into his side.

Rick was pacing back and forth with his arms crossed and his eyes dark with worry.

"I'm looking for the family for Abigail Beckett?" A female nurse called flipping a paper back on her clipboard.

When everyone in the waiting room except, for a select few who weren't there for Abby, the nurse looked around the crowd.

"Okay, well umm, I'll have you all know she is going to make a full recovery," Everyone let out a long sigh of relief. "But, It's going to take a while." She scanned the crowd one more time. "I'm looking for her parents."

Kate and Rick shot forward. "We're her parents." They chorused together.

"Great, follow me then." The nurse smiled at them and led them through hallways. "Your daughter is definitely a fighter. Her heart stopped multiple times throughout the surgery, but that was only because of all the drugs and because of the surgeries she had when she was younger. But she is very, very lucky."

She led them into a room and they saw Abby lying in the bed with her eyes closed and IV in her right arm. The heart monitor was letting out steady beeps and the oxygen mask fogged every brief moment as Abby let out shallow breaths.

"She's stable now, but we're unsure when she'll wake up or if her heart will stop again. The bullet just missed it." The nurse let out a sympathetic smile at them and left them alone in the room with their daughter.

They moved away from the door and rushed to sit in the seats on either side of the bed. Kate took in her appearance. Her face was still bruised and cut, but it was less swollen now. Two of her fingers were in splints and her parents thought of how they might never come home to here their daughter's fingers skimming effortlessly over the keys of the piano. It was another genetic trait she picked up from Kate and she looked like a complete angel sitting at there completely oblivious to the world as something poured from her heart and turned into notes.

Kate moved a hair from out of her face and saw her wince in her sleep has her hand skimmed over a cut on her forehead. Rick took her hand and breathed out.

"You're okay baby girl." He kissed her hand. "But if you need to go, you go."

Kate took her other hand. "It's okay if the pain is too much. But if you want to again, don't worry. We want to fight with you. We love you baby girl. It's okay if you need to leave us." The couple let tears tumble down their faces and didn't let go of their daughter.

It was late in the evening when they had finally made it through all of their visitors and when they had all left. Riley and Grant promised to be there early the next morning and Lanie and the boys promised to come by after work. Martha, Jim and Alexis (along with Matt) promised to be back the next day to see her and made Kate and Rick swear to call them if she woke up.

Earlier the doctor came to check in on Abby and had taken Abby off of the oxygen claiming that this was the strongest girl and the quickest one to get off the oxygen.

"Hey Rick?" Rick popped his head up and looked at Kate. "We made a pretty beautiful kid, didn't we?"

"We did." He kissed her head. "Come here." He called as he moved to sit on the makeshift bed on the large windowsill. She crawled in-between his legs and settled against his chest. Rick wrapped his arms protectively around Kate and leaned back against all the pillows and they were both lulled to sleep by Abby's steady breathing.

Kate woke to light shaking her from sleep. She slowly opened one eye and the other. She realized that Rick was no longer there for her to use as a pillow and that she was safely tucked away under the blankets. She sat up looking around confused until her eyes landed on a piece of paper tented on the table with _**Kate**_, scrawled on the side facing her in Rick's rushed handwriting. She smiled and looked over at Abby still in a peaceful slumber. She quietly pulled the sheets back and let her bare feet slowly touch the cold hospital tile and padded towards where the note was perched. Kate picked it up and scanned over it.

_**Hey beautiful,**_

_**I checked in with the nurses, they were in out of the room all last night and they told me that Abby should be fine with a couple months of recovery and the doctor told me that with all she's been through she might need to see a therapist. But she's going to be okay Kate.**_

_**Anyways, I left to swing by the loft to get some of Abby's things and a change of clothes for us. I'll be back soon. And don't worry I'll have coffee.**_

_**The proud father of our strong child**_

Kate laughed and shook her head at the last two lines of the note. She set it down on the table and walked closer to Abby. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the top of Abby's hand.

"You know, I never thought I'd see you again. I lost you and mom so soon. I named you Abigail because it means fathers joy. I thought you would help save my dad, because you had already saved me and I thought maybe you would bring hope to his eyes again." She looked at Abby, still oblivious to the world. "But he wasn't the reason why I wanted you. I wanted you because I made you. I gave you life and even now that's still my biggest accomplishment. There wasn't a day when I didn't think of you." Kate wiped away her tears. "I love you baby girl so you have to be okay. You promised to go skating with me." Kate let out a half cry, half laugh.

"I thought I recognized that laugh." Kate shot her head around to see a doctor looking in through door. She stared in disbelief at the 1000-watt smile the docter was giving her. She cleared her throat.

"Josh?"

**A/N: Hi, I know this one is short but I'll update really soon. Plus I wanted to add Josh in because I kind of always hated him and I want Abby to freak out on him, so that's why I added him in.**


	16. Chapter 16

A Different Kind of Perfect

Kate stood up from where she was perched on the bed and wiped her tears.

"What are you doing here Josh?" Kate spat at the doctor.

"I've been working in New York. I quit DWB so I was thinking maybe we could give us another shot?" Kate gave him a look of absolute distaste.

"Where the hell have you been?" She held up her hand and flashed Josh the rings on her fingers. "I'm actually married and quite happy with Rick. Even if I wasn't I would _**never **_get back together with you."

Josh stepped closer to Kate. "You sure about that because I do remember you quite happy with our sex life. Is he has good as me?"

"He's better than you! By a lot!" Kate was about to start yelling at him again when she heard squeak from her daughter direction.

"Mom?" Abby hadn't heard the argument between Josh and Kate and had whispered weakly.

Kate rushed over to her and hugged her, being mindful of her injuries. Abby hugged her back.

"God if you ever do that again, I swear you'll be in so much damn trouble." Kate's tears slid down her face and Abby was about to respond when Josh came and pulled Kate back from Abby.

"Mom? Kate what the hell is she talking about?" He yelled.

"Get out of here before I cuff you."

Josh let out a huff and walked to the door but not before turning back and giving the daughter and her mother one last glare.

Kate looked back from the door to see Abby giving her the 'seriously, what the hell were you thinking look?'

"What?" Kate shrugged. Abby just shook her head.

"What a douche." Abby murmured and Kate laughed with tears still running down her face. Abby tried sitting up but groaned in pain.

"Hey kid, take it easy." Kate rushed to help Abby get in a comfortable position. "I'm going to get the doctor." Kate tried getting up but Abby grabbed her hand.

"No don't leave me-I mean- I'm fine." Abby gave Kate a scared look.

"It's alright kid. I understand."

"Do you- Do you think you can lay with me?" Kate didn't question Abby and jus crawled in next to her. She put arms around the younger girl who leaned into her and snuggled against her chest. Kate kissed the top of her head.

After a moment of silence between the two Kate felt her shirt become wet and heard a small sob elicit from Abby's mouth.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kate asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I told you I hated you but I was just scared of being in a family and I've put you through so much in these past few days. I don't deserve you-"

"No baby, don't do this to yourself. You're okay. That's what's important."

"I love you mom." Kate's insides flopped when she heard the name fall from her daughter's lips. She erupted with joy and didn't think she could smile any bigger.

"I love you too."

"_**We**_ love you." Rick stepped in through the doorway and dropped the bags he was carrying.

"Dad!" Abby momentarily forgot that she couldn't move and tried getting out of bed but squeaked in pain and was held back by Kate. She sat there awkwardly and held her arms out for Rick. He came and enveloped her in a hug.

"I missed you." They said at the same time. Abby let go and Rick ran to the other side of the bed and picked Kate up bridal style off the bed and sat so he was in Kate's spot on the bed next to Abby. He held Kate so she was sitting in between his legs against his chest.

"Well hello to you to." Kate giggled and Rick pulled her in for a kiss despite Abby's protests. They pulled apart and Abby leaned into Rick's side and breathed in her parents scent.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you to." Kate kissed the top of her head.

"I don't have to talk about what happened, do I?"

"Not right now baby girl."

Abby yawned. "Okay." She closed her eyes and fell asleep on her parents in a matter of minutes.

Rick was slightly dozing in the chair next to the bed as Kate played with Abby's hair when Alexis and Matt walked in. Kate heard their faint footsteps and looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys." Kate's smile was contagious and Alexis could tell that meant Abby was going to be okay.

"Hey Kate." Alexis walked over and kissed her cheek. "How's the kid?"

"She's pretty good." Abby's voice was muffled by Kate's shirt but could still be heard. Alexis ran to her.

"You're never aloud to leave me again." They hugged each other until Abby caught glimpse of Matt standing behind Alexis.

"Hey it's Matty!" Abby said excitedly. He gave her a hug.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kate asked as Abby leaned back into her side.

"Who do you think set them up? Matt and I were foster siblings. I thought him and Lex would be a good match so I set them up." Abby whispered in Kate's ear.

"Has Riley come by yet?" Alexis interrupted them. Kate shook her head. "What about Grant?" Kate shook her head again. "Well Grams and Gramps are on their way right now."

"No darling we're here now." Martha gracefully floated into the room with Jim following. Martha hugged Abby and whispered into her ear. "I'm glad you're back kiddo."

Next Jim kissed her head and did the same to Kate. "Neither of you are aloud to do that again, okay?"

"It's okay Dad, we're all good." Kate whispered.

"Katie, I'm serious. I can't lose any of you." He looked around the room at his family.

"Thanks Gramps." Abby hugged him.

The whole day passed with visitors shuffling in and out of Abby's room presenting her with more gifts and more flowers to add to her collection. Riley had come about an hour after Martha and Jim showed up and they had spent hours catching up and talking about everything from boys to school.

Kate and Rick both agreed that Abby would attend Kate's old high school, Stuyvesant High School. Kate called ahead and Abby had already been accepted because of Kate's connections and Abby's exceeding grades.

Abby wouldn't start till sometime in October or November because of her recovery. Grade 11 wasn't exactly a huge deal but it was a new school so of course she was nervous. But she shook it off. It was no difference than any other time she started at a new school, so was why she scared now. A million thoughts flooded her head as she sat alone other than Kate sitting at the windowsill reading. Rick had gone to get food after Abby begged for anything but hospital food. She was still weak and tired but she had slept most of the day. And hospital food just wasn't her forte.

Both Beckett's heads shot up when they heard a light knock on the door. Grant stuck his head in and smiled when he saw Abby staring back at him. He was wearing dark jeans and a plain grey t-shirt and his leather jacket. His feet were clad in his favourite dark blue converse sneakers. He had his hair lightly gelled up, giving it a slightly shaggy look.

"Hey." He called.

"Hey." Abby smiled back at him. "Hey mom?"

"Don't worry I'm leaving." She kissed Abby's head and whispered in her ear. "I'll be in the hallway, call if you need me."

"Okay." Abby squeezed her hand.

Kate slipped past Grant who smiled up at her and walked further into the room.

"How are you?" He asked sheepishly.

"I've had better days." She beckoned him closer. "What about you?"

"I'm alright. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I just…"

"It's okay. I understand. I would have done the same thing." She smiled at him and fell back against her pillow. "Oh god. I guess I don't look very presentable."

"I think you look beautiful. You always do." He sat on the edge of her bed as Abby tried running her hand through her hair.

"Listen Grant, I-We can't do this."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I can't have you pity me. We have to act like this never happened."

"Abby I'm not going to act like it never happened, because it did. But I'm also not going to constantly remind you of it." He moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "Abby I when I saw you in the park, I felt something. Something strong. And when you went missing I felt like something broke in me. I know we're young and we've only known each other for like two weeks, but I think I'm falling in love with you. I know you're not ready to saw it but I'll wait for you."

Abby's eyes welled with tears and she sprung forward and pulled him close and brought their lips together. "Thank you." She said breathlessly.

Grant smiled and laid her back down. "Get some rest Abby." Abby leaned up and kissed him one last time.

"Bye." She whispered against his lips.

"Bye." He kissed her forehead and backed up to the door. He smiled at her once more but saw that she was already drifting to sleep. Grant walked out the door and said a quick goodbye to Kate informing her that Abby was asleep.

"Thanks Grant."

"No problem Mrs. Castle." Kate smiled at him and watched him get on the elevator and watch him disappear as the doors closed. She was shaking her head and stepped back into the room to see her little girl asleep with a large smile on her face.

Screams pierced Kate's ears drawing her out of her much needed slumber. They had been in the hospital everyday for the last six weeks with Abby and with each passing day Abby's nightmares got worse and worse. She wouldn't talk about the nightmares and she still hadn't talked about what Tyson had done to her.

She had been to a therapy session and the doctor told Kate and Rick she didn't want to believe what happened and would talk about it when she was ready. Riley had told Kate and Rick that things that caused Abby to be vulnerable, usually caused her to lash out and they should be ready for a full on wild child. Kate only groaned and softly apologized to her mother under her breath. But each time Abby managed to fall asleep she would awaken at least an hour later screaming. Kate assumed that it was the same now.

"Mom!" Abby yelled. "No don't go! Please!" Kate stopped dead in her tracks. Usually she just started screaming "No" or "Mom" or "Dad", never a full sentence. Kate put the pieces together, the dreams weren't about Tyson, they were about her leaving Abby.

Abby's screams once again knocked Kate out of her thoughts and she ran to her daughter. She spoke softly and held Abby against her chest. "It's alright baby girl. I'm here. I'm here." She rocked Abby back and forth and felt her body stop shaking and felt her calm. "That's it. It's alright."

"Mom?" Abby's voice was faint.

"Ya baby girl, Momma's here." Kate remembered her mom saying the exact thing to her.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Abby clung to Kate's shirt. She began shaking in fear again and crying. Kate almost wanted to cry herself; it killed her seeing her baby hurt so much.

"Abby please, you need to tell me what these nightmares are about. It'll make you feel better if you talk about it. You don't need to tell a therapist, just tell me."

"Where's Dad?"

"Don't worry he won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. He has meetings all morning."

"Do you promise no to tell anyone?"

Kate kissed her daughter's head. "Not unless I have to baby girl."

"In everyone you find me but you leave me there with him." Abby couldn't even say Tyson's name anymore. It hurt to think about him. "And I kept calling for you but you didn't even turn around, and it just felt so real." Kate kissed her head again.

"I'm never leaving you. Okay?" She felt Abby nod against her chest and she released her own tears. "I'm sorry Abigail. I never wanted to leave you and I swear to god that the man who separated us is going to jail for a _**long **_ass time." Abby let out a slow chuckle.

"Good. Can I watch the interrogation?" Abby asked, eyes glimmering in the dark room.

"No I think you'll have to sit in on it. He'll crack quicker and we'll be home in time for dinner."

"Deal. Love you mom."

"Love you too baby girl."

**A/N: ABBY DIDN'T DIE! I don't think I could ever kill her because I kind of have grown attached to her. And can I just say that Last Action Hero was fantastic. The end scene _really _got to me and now it's official, KATE LIVES WITH RICK! I have been waiting for forever for it. Anyways, don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

A Different Kind of Perfect

Today was the day. Today she would get to go home and be able to leave the four walls of her hospital room. Abby was never a huge fan of hospitals; she spent pretty much the first four years of her life in them. That was more than enough for her.

Abby had spent ten weeks in the hospital recovering from her injuries. That's ten weeks of hospital TV, hospital food and trying to come up with various card games to play. She'd gone stir crazy after watching all the episodes of _Temptation Lane _with Kate and that was only four weeks in. She'd whooped everyone who had come to visit her and all of the nurses at poker by week five and threatened to get Kate to arrest them all when they kept waking her up. Then she had threatened to arrest Kate herself when Kate said she wouldn't arrest them.

Rick had tried everything to entertain her. He brought half of his library to her only to find she had already read them all. And even when he did find the occasional book Abby hadn't read, he'd come back two hours later to find she had already finished it.

Lanie and the boys laughed at them telling them they were getting a taste of their own medicine. Abby was the exact product of what you would expect from a Castle-Beckett baby. She had a temper like Kate and got frustrated easily when she had nothing to do and when that was mixed with Rick's attention span, it was impossible to keep her entertained.

Needless to say Lanie and the boys had been punished with looking after Abby. They called Kate and Rick an hour later telling them they were ready to give in.

"Mom! Hurry up!" Abby called. "Can we get ice cream? Ooh or there's this toy store on our way back to the loft, can we stop there? Please?" Abby whined while waiting for Kate to fill out her release forms.

As Kate handed the papers back to the nurse, the people behind the desk all wished her good luck with Abby. They had all faced the wrath of Abby when she was bored.

"Ya can we Kate?" Rick begged as Kate kissed Abby's head and took his hand.

"Fine." Abby and Rick cheered. "But on one condition." Kate waited for them to calm down and look at her with matching glints in their eyes. "We go for dinner first with Alexis, Matt, Martha and my dad. And you two behave." Rick and Abby huffed a little.

"I better get two scoops for this. Wait why do I have to behave? It's my first night out!" Abby inquired.

Kate scoffed. "You make it sound like you were in prison."

"No hospitals are worse than prison. The foods grosser, the doctors and nurses are always poking and prodding at you, and don't even get me started on how I would I rather wear a prison jumper rather than the hospital gowns. I don't care if orange isn't my couler; at least it covers your ass-" Abby looked over at her parents as they raised their eyebrows. "Assets. At least it covers your assets."

"_Good save."_ Rick mouthed over Kate's head. Abby grinned as Kate slapped his chest. "What?"

"Don't encourage her."

"I'm not, I'm supporting her." Abby nodded innocently.

Kate rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at Abby. "I like it better when you're on my side and we get to gang up on him." She threw a look at Rick and stuck her tongue out him.

As Abby got into the back seat Rick pushed Kate against the car and attacked her mouth and grinded his hips against her own. He pulled back and licked the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. "If she get's ice cream tonight that'll be her treat, but when we get home I want my own more grown up treat." Kate shivered as he backed up and opened her door for her. He walked around to the driver's side and got in and threw a wink at Kate.

Kate smirked and doubled checked to make sure the girl was still focused on her phone with her headphones in. She leaned in close to Rick and palmed the front of his jeans. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I don't think you've been a good enough boy, _**Ricky**_."

Kate sat back in her seat and watched Rick shift and wiggle around in his seat uncomfortably as he pulled out of their parking space and out of the parking lot.

Rick and Kate spent the whole ten weeks with Abby, which meant neither of them hadn't worked in two and a half months other than the occasional meeting and the occasional case, even Kate's paperwork had been brought to her when it had started piling up. But that also meant Rick and Kate had barely had anytime alone and that meant that they hadn't had sex in two and a half months. Rick had been trying to get Kate into the storage closet for a quickie after the first couple of days. And if Kate were being honest with herself, she would have agreed if Abby's nightmares hadn't been occurring so often.

Rick complained that they couldn't look after their daughter with all this sexual tension built up. Kate slapped him in the back of the head and told him that they didn't have to sound like they always went at it like rabbits and Rick had been punishing her ever since. The occasional brush across her chest, the to heated kisses and his hand slowly creeping up her thigh had kept her on edge all week. She felt bad for it but thought honestly Abby needed to go away for a couple hours.

"So can I?" Abby's words knocked Kate out of her thought and by the look of it, knocked Rick out of his own.

"Huh?" They said in unison. Abby groaned as she repeated herself.

"Can I have your motorcycle?" Both parents whipped around.

"No!" They cried.

"Well if I did have it, you wouldn't have to worry about me showing up on the back of some guys motorcycle."

"No we'd have to worry about the guy on the back of _**your **_motorcycle with his hands creeping up on your waist or just a little to low. So I'd prefer if you just took the subway like a normal teenager." Rick took a long breath and turned back around as the light turned green.

"But-"

"No!" Her parents cried one more time.

Abby groaned and fell back into her seat.

"Come on missy, we've got a dinner date." Kate got out of the car and opened Abby's door. "You alright?" She watched Abby stumble out of the car.

"Ya, it just hurts a little." Abby admitted.

"Okay well tell me if it's to much." Abby nodded and Kate kissed her head.

Rick came around from the other side and brought Kate's lip to his own for a quick kiss and then moved to take her hand. "I love you." Kate brought her hand to his cheek a kissed him one last time.

"Love you too."

"Ugh, you guys are sickening." Abby groaned.

"Huh well last time I saw you and Grant in the same room you were doing the same think." Kate smirked and Rick groaned.

Abby blushed a deep red and looked down. "That's different."

"Nu-uh." Kate stuck her tongue out at her daughter and was pulled into Remy's by Rick. Abby slipped past them and turned around and stuck her tongue out at Kate. Kate shook her head and smiled as she watched Abby run to the table Alexis, Matt, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny and Sarah Grace were sitting.

Rick led Kate to the table by the hand where they took their seats next to each other with Kate scooting her chair closer to Rick's. They sat through dinner with Rick's arm around her the whole time. He only dropped it when their food came and he needed both hands.

After a couple hours Alexis saw Abby give her the signal. "Hey is it cool if I take Abby home with me? I was kind of hoping we could have a movie night."

"Oh ya sure. Just make sure she gets to bed at a decent time and takes the pain killers in her bag." Kate listed.

"Got it. Thanks." Alexis kissed Kate's cheek and then did the same for her dad. "Love you."

"Love you too Lex." Kate whispered.

Abby walked up to her parents and hugged them both. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too baby girl." Kate and Rick both kissed the top of her head.

Abby moved around the whole table and said goodbye to all of her small family. Her, Alexis and Matt all left and they walked to Matt's car. Abby had to admit that Alexis and Matt made a perfect couple. The whole way to Alexis' apartment they were singing along to songs on the radio together and when he had started singing the solo, he couldn't get Alexis to stop laughing.

Abby leaned up and talked into both of their ears in a sweet voice. "You two are so cute together." Her tone got serious. "It's gross." Alexis turned and stuck her tongue out at her younger sister.

"Come on Abby." Alexis got out of the car and watched as Matt did the same. Matt grabbed Abby's bag while Alexis watched as Abby winced getting out of the car. Alexis was taken out of her trance when Matt took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"It's just really hard seeing her like this and she won't even let any of us help her." She whispered back burying her head into the crook of his neck. Abby caught up with them and pulled the door of the lobby open. She squeaked and jumped back breathing hard.

For the first time Alexis saw her tears running down her face. "Abby." Alexis fell onto her knees and hugged the doubled over Abby. "It's alright, it's okay." Abby fell back and sat on the ground and denied Alexis from touching her.

"I can't even open an effing door." Abby laughed dryly. "Well this should be a fun couple of months." She slowly got up and snatched the keys out of Alexis' hand and took her bag from Matt and slipped past him as he held the door open. Alexis tried following but was held back by Matt.

"Just let her cool down for a minute." He kissed her forehead. "Plus it will give us sometime to say a proper goodbye." Matt tilted Alexis' head up and brought their lips together.

After a moment Alexis pulled away. "I should go." She pecked his lips one more time and pulled away. "Bye." Matt held onto her hand till both of their hands were outstretched and their fingers were slipping past each other. He watched her enter the elevator and didn't turn away until the doors were fully closed.

"I love you." He whispered slowly.

Alexis opened her apartment door to see Abby pacing back and forth in the small sitting room. She stopped when she heard the door slam and looked up at Alexis.

"Hey, I-uh- I'm sorry, I just… it's hard to deal with sometimes. And I didn't mean to bark at you but I can't even open a door-" Alexis cut Abby off by pulling her in for a hug.

"It's okay. I know it's hard, but just try to let people help you. Kate is going to say the same thing because she's gone through it before and she didn't let anyone help her, but none of us want that for you. We want to help."

"I know Lex. Thanks." Abby sniffled and then looked Alexis right in the eye seeing as they were the same height. "And thanks for getting me out of there. They've been looking ready to jump each other for two weeks."

Alexis laughed. "No problem kid. Come on go take your medicine and get your pajamas on and meet me in the living room for a movie. First one to be ready gets to pick!" They both sped off to the separate bathrooms and quickly got ready and soon were settled in a sea of blankets watching some sappy chick flick and trying to not think about what their parents were up to.

As soon as Abby and Alexis had left Kate and Rick quickly made the excuse of being exhausted.

No one believed them but they still all played along with them. Kate saved her dad for last and gave him a long hug. "Take care of her Katie."

"I will dad."

Rick took Kate's hand after she was done and they were half way to the door when they heard Jim yell from the table.

"Use protection!" Kate spun around quickly to see her dad with a very serious look on his face as everyone else around him erupted from laughter at his comment. Rick and Kate, blushing profusely, couldn't get out of the restaurant fast enough.

They had managed to keep their hands off each other during the ride back to the loft but as soon as the elevator doors had closed, Kate was pushed up against a wall with her legs wrapped around Rick's waist as he kissed her face and finally found her lips.

They stumbled out of the elevator with Kate leading the way towards the door but she shook as she tried putting the key in the lock.

"Rick I need to open the door. Cut it out!" She giggled as Rick continued kissing behind her ear but brought his hands to cover her own and together they opened the door. Kate dropped the keys and wrapped her arms around her neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kicked the door shut.

"I missed you." Kate heaved out.

He kissed her. "Me too." He carried her to their bedroom and slowly laid her down. "I love you Katherine Castle."

"I love you too Richard Castle." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Make love to me." She whispered.

Richard Castle wasn't one to disappoint.

**A/N: Hey guys, so here it is. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

A Different Kind of Perfect

The first week had been hell. There was no doubt about it. Abby was doing better but her PTSD had kicked in as the scarring moments from the last two weeks finally hit her. She could barely handle more than two people being around her and jumped whenever someone touched her. By her third no one was even aloud to touch her.

Kate had caught her more than once on the ground crying and shaking. It was taking a toll on all of them, Alexis was barely aloud over because Abby didn't want her seeing her like this. That meant Riley, Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jenny and Sarah Grace hadn't seen Abby since the dinner they had the night she came home and the day her and Riley had hung out.

Grant and her had tried hanging out but he made the mistake of giving her a kiss and she had broke down crying and told him he needed to leave. Kate and Rick couldn't even help her because Abby recoiled every time someone tried to touch her. Abby eventually just started escaping to her room and not allowing anyone inside. It was heartbreaking seeing Abby like this and no one could help her. Abby refused to go to her therapist and talk about anything.

Kate shook out of her thoughts as she remembered the events that had taken place over the last couple of days. Rick kissed her cheek.

"Hey how you doing?" He asked as he hugged her from behind.

"I don't even know anymore."

"She'll be back to normal soon. She just doesn't know what to do."

"She won't let me help her and I don't know why."

"Because she deals with pain the same way you do. She builds up walls."

Kate sighed and looked down. "I wish she didn't."

"She probably wishes the same thing." He kissed her cheek and lightly pushed her towards the stairs. Kate turned and fiercely kissed him.

"Thank you for loving us."

"Always."

Kate unlocked the door to hear soft music eliciting from the grand piano located by the window. She smiled as she realized that it was Abby's soft hands floating over the keys.

Both Rick and Kate had been called into work early in the morning, Kate was called into the precinct and Rick had meetings all day with the black pawn. Kate figured that Abby had taken the advantage of the empty house and had come down to try and play the piano.

The doctor hadn't been sure if she would be able to play the same way because of her broken fingers and that had torn Abby apart. Piano was her gateway to something beautiful when things in the foster system had gotten rough. She would run straight to Natalia's house and spend as long as she needed playing the old piano situated in the middle of their living room.

Abby must have been playing most of the day because both Kate and Rick had left a little before nine and weren't supposed to be back until at least ten. Kate looked down at her watch that read _10:06_.

Kate slowly moved inside the door as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb Abby's playing. She moved herself over by the stairs so Abby wouldn't catch a glimpse of her. Kate always loved it when Abby played; it reminded her of when her mom played for her.

She watched as Abby sailed her hands across the keys, a look of determination plastered across her face. Kate could tell that it was one of the easier songs she knew but it still came out as a masterpiece when she played it.

Abby moved back and forth with the beat, her eyes never leaving a certain spot on the roof of the piano. Kate knew Abby thought while she played, it was the same way Rick got lost in his writing. It's what made them so good at what they do. Both would get so lost in their thoughts as they wrote or played piano that they would just let go and let it flow out of them. Each time they came out of their daze, a masterpiece would appear.

Kate thrown out of her thoughts when Abby hit the wrong notes and suddenly brought her fists down on the keys and let out a choked sob. Kate opened her eyes to see Abby with her face in her hands, and with her head hung in between her legs.

"Abby?" Abby jumped when she heard Kate's voice. She jumped to her feet but tripped over the bench and fell to the ground along with a vase on top of the piano. She fell onto the broken glass and felt it pierce the skin on her arm.

Kate began moving closer but Abby only backed up more.

"It's alright baby girl." Kate moved slowly and held a hand out for Abby. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Just let me help you clean up your arm."

Abby lifted her arm to see blood running down it and pooling on the ground beside her. She looked up at Kate with hesitant eyes but held out her arm for her.

Kate took her hand softly and led her to her and Rick's bathroom. Abby stood awkwardly to the side and Kate gently pulled her closer and took a cloth and wet it with warm water. She slowly pressed it to Abby's wrist and dabbed all along the cut. If it had gone any deeper she would have definitely needed stiches. After Kate finished cleaning it with the cloth, she knelt down and opened the cupboard under the sink and took out the disinfectant.

"This might sting a little bit baby girl." She slowly poured a little up and down the large gash. Abby jumped but it was hardly noticeable with all the shaking she had been doing. Kate looked up at Abby and pushed a hair out of her face. "Honey, you have to stop shaking." She put her hand on Abby's leg to stop her from bouncing it up or down. Her and Rick both did it when they we're thinking or scared and Kate knew that Abby was both.

As soon as Abby stopped shaking enough that Kate could wrap it, she took the gauze and began overlapping it again and again. She finished and tied it off and looked up at Abby once again with soft eyes and a soft voice. "Is it too tight?" Abby shook her head. "Abby, I miss your voice. Please talk to me." Abby shook her head again and Kate saw a few stray tears fall onto her cheeks. She pulled Abby off the counter where she had been perched and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Abby let out a strangled sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so-sorry."

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for." Kate soothed. "Please tell me what happened.

"No, no-not with Tyson. Please-"

"No Abby tell me what happened tonight. I told you, you don't have to talk about that until you're ready." Kate rubbed her back as she cried.

"I w-was just s-so frustrated. I've been playing that same piece over and over today but I keep messing up because o-of m-my fingers and I just I couldn't breathe and I kept hearing noises and voices inside my head. I just… freaked. "

"Abby has something like that happened before." Abby nodded meekly. "You've been having panic attacks. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared. I'm sorry." Abby sobbed into Kate's collar.

"Come on sweetheart, you're sleeping with us." When Abby began dragging her feet, Kate pulled her into her side to carry her weight.

Kate folded the sheets back and placed her right in the middle and crawled in beside of her.

"Love you." Kate whispered.

"I'm sorry." Abby whimpered. "I love you."

"Shh, I love you too." Kate pulled Abby closer to her body and felt the young girl snuggle into her chest. "Go to sleep baby girl." Kate kissed the top of her head.

Kate waited until she heard Abby's breath even out, signaling she was asleep and slowly crept out of bed and into the living room and knelt down to clean up the glass and wipe up the small pool of blood on the ground.

She swept the last pieces of glass into the garbage can just as Rick came in the door. He smiled at her and made his way over to her, not noticing her somber look just yet. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you today. Gina and Paula didn't shut up. They want us to do another article about finding our daughter and her kidnapping but in more detail. I told them I would talk to you but chances were that it wasn't going to happen." Her lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet with his. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kate sighed and told him about what had happened with Abby. "The doctors warned us about PTSD, but she didn't show any signs right away so I dismissed it." She looked back up at her husband. "I should have known. I could have helped her."

"Hey, I didn't see it either. And I told you to stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault it was… His." Rick spat it out referring to Tyson.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She leaned up and kissed him hard until he pulled away.

"Come on lets go to bed." Rick led Kate into the bedroom where they both fell asleep alongside their daughter.

Abby slowly roused out of her first actual night of sleep since before the… accident. She had been referring to it as that since it had happened and had no means of calling it anything else.

She inhaled the smell of her mother and remembered the events of last night and felt a throb of pain leave her arm. She held in the whimper of pain threatening to leave her body and instead decided to focus on gripping Kate's shirt tighter as she tried get out of bed.

"No momma. Please don't leave." Abby whimpered with her eyes still closed.

"Hey there baby. It's alright I'm not going anywhere." Kate resettled into a sitting position against the headboard and pulled Abby to lean against her. She kissed the top of her head as Abby cuddled against her chest once again.

"Thank you." Abby whispered.

"For what?" Kate questioned.

"For being there."

"Always." There was a moment of silence until Abby spoke again.

"Dad's really annoying when he sleeps. He kept kicking me." Abby frowned when Kate laughed. "Nu-uh you're just as bad, you kept putting your cold feet on me."

Kate kissed Abby's nose. "Sorry." They both knew that she wasn't just apologizing for her cold feet.

"S'alright not your fault." Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He was going to rape me. He said that you would never rescue me because even though you weren't the one to give me up for adoption, that you never wanted me in the first place. And then he started torturing me. But when I wouldn't scream or cry, he'd-he'd hurt me worse. I'm sorry I tried to stay strong but it just hurt me to much." Abby's tears soaked through Kate's shirt.

"Don't apologize, please Abby. You were so strong no matter what." Kate kissed Abby's head as her own tears ran down her face. "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Before Abby had fallen asleep on her, Kate looked to see Rick still sleeping. She smiled and fell back into a calming sleep with the rest of her family.

Four hours later Kate opened her eyes once again to see Abby had moved and was cuddled in between her and Rick. Kate looked up to see Rick's cobalt eyes staring lovingly into her own.

"Hey." She smiled up at him and watched as his own smiles erupted from his lips.

"Hey."

Kate climbed out of her side of the bed with a smile and ran around to Rick's side of the bed and softly jumped into his lap. She giggled as he began planting butterfly kisses all over her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I love you and I really want this but our daughter is right next to us." Rick laughed as Kate pouted.

"Fine but I better get this later." Kate threatened.

"Oh don't worry you will." Kate turned and settled herself between Rick's legs.

"Castle I think this is the most sleep she's gotten since it happened." Kate looked up at him. "She finally told me what happened earlier this morning." She felt her husband tense. "She told me that he was going to rape her and how he tortured her. It was so bad Rick, we should have been there."

"Kate you have no idea how bad I wanted to switch places with her. I couldn't bear to lose her. I knew that if we hadn't been there to save her, I'd lose you to." He had whispered the last part and Kate finally understood why he had been pressing so hard and hadn't at all left her side.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I probably would have done the same thing."

They watched as Abby twitched in her sleep. Both knew that was signaling she was waking up and they smiled. She finally looked at complete ease.

"You know staring's creepy." She slurred with sleep in her voice. Her parents laughed and she smiled at them and slowly opened her eyes a moved closer to snuggle with both of them. "I was going to see if Grant wanted to come over, I think I need to explain what happened last time he was over."

"Okay baby girl. I think we need to have Grams, Gramps, Alexis and Matt over too. They're really worried." Abby nodded.

"I'm sorry I put you guys through all of this."

"Abigail Johanna, we've been over this a million times, you have nothing to be sorry about-" Kate started.

"Katherine Houghton, I have everything to be sorry about." Abby sat up and turned to her parents. "I have put you through hell over the last few weeks and I can't even begin express how sorry I am. I don't care what you say, I don't deserve you guys, you treat me better than the average parent treats their child and I love you guys for that." Abby took a long breath out and widened her eyes as both parents sprung forward with tears in their eyes.

Rick and Kate both pulled her closer and embraced her tight. "Can't-breath!" Abby wheezed.

Kate and Rick both loosened their grips. Kate moved a hair out of Abby's face. "I love you."

"_**We **_love you." Rick signaled between him and Kate.

"I love you guys too." The mischievous glint returned in Abby's eye. "I'd love one of you more if you bought me a motorcycle."

"Ha!" Rick cried. "Fat chance."

"I think your father is man enough for you to admit that I'm already your favourite parent." Kate nodded her head and encouraged Abby to say so.

"I don't think I can tell you who my favourite is." Abby turned and dropped her legs onto the ground and moved out of the bedroom.

Kate and Rick watched their daughter leave and turned to each other.

"It's me." They cockily said simultaneously.

Abby knocked softly but firmly on the wooden door. A moment later it was pulled open by a woman in her mid-twenties.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Hi. Um- actually I was looking for Grant. You must be his sister, Audrey?"

"Oh, You must be Abby!" Audrey pulled the door open wider and ushered the young girl in. "How are you doing? Wait that was a stupid question."

"No, no it's alright. I'm actually doing a lot better, I think I still have a ways to go but…" Abby shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "I'm getting there."

Audrey smiled. "I'll go get him. Sit anywhere you like." She rushed off and Abby took in the details of the apartment.

To the left of the front door was a long hallway and a set of stairs off to the side leading to the second floor. To the right was the spacious kitchen with a door off of it, which Abby assumed was an office of some sort. In the middle and where Abby was seated was the living room and a large area, which doubled as the dining room.

Abby was admiring a picture of a younger Grant, Audrey and whom Abby assumed was their parents, when Grant came through the hallway.

Abby shot off her seat and cringed at the small amount of pain in her chest. "Hey." She smiled sheepishly but big at him.

"Hey." Abby could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"H-how are you?" She asked still smiling.

"Fine." He was definitely angry with her. "What about you?"

"I'm actually doing pretty good-"

"Abby don't play this game with me, what the hell are you doing here?" Abby saw the flash of anger in his eyes.

"I-what are you talking about? What game?"

"You acted like I hurt you! You shoved me out the door and told me to just leave you alone, and now you have the guts to show up at my house and act like you did nothing?" Grant was yelling as Abby stood in front of him completely bewildered.

"I was hurt, I-I had no idea what I was saying-" She was cut off by Grant.

"Yes you did. I know you did. You even let Kate and Rick help you through it, even though you told me that they would never be your parents because they abandoned you! I listened to you tell me that I was more like family than them and then you shove me out the door?" He glared at her. "You seriously need to figure yourself out-"

Abby felt herself become angry. She stood up and walked closer to Grant and brought her hand up to his face and slapped him. "You have no idea in hell what I have been through! You have had the perfect little family since day one! You haven't lived with 78 different families! You haven't been beaten or hurt like I have! And most importantly you haven't been fucking kidnapped by a fucking psychopath!" She was right in his face with her pointer finger stabbing into his chest with each sentence she yelled at him. "You don't get to say jack-shit about this! You don't get to insult me and you definitely don't get to insult my family. Ya, sure they have made mistakes, but I accepted them because they accepted me. So when you get your head out of your ass, come find me. Until then, we're _**done**_." Abby pulled open the door and ran out of it before he could say anything or she could break down.

Abby stepped into the elevator and slid down the wall. She sat with her face in hands until she head the ding of the elevator. She ran out of it and out of the lobby doors and hailed the first cab she could.

"12th precinct please." She mumbled to the cabbie. He didn't question her tears, just took off toward their destination.

Abby put on the best smile she could and stepped into the bullpen and steered herself towards Kate's desk. She saw her mother and father talking leisurely to Ryan and Esposito.

"Hey Chica!" Abby looked to see Espo had spotted her. She sped up and made her way over to them.

"Hey guys!" She gave each of her uncles a hug and sat down in Ryan's chair. She spun around until Kate put her hand on the armrest jerking Abby to a stop.

"Hey." Kate said raising her eyebrow.

"Hi!" Abby smiled up at her and Kate immediately knew something was up.

"I thought we were picking you up when you were ready?"

"Well I ready earlier than I thought and I didn't want to pull you away from work." Abby continued to smile at Kate.

"Okay Abby what's going on?"

"Nothing."

The boys seemed to catch on and excused themselves before they got in the middle of a mother-daughter fight.

"We'll be over there." Rick pointed towards the break room and kissed both Kate and Abby on the head.

Both women were oblivious to him as they both looked at each other, Abby with a smile and Kate with a glare and a confused look.

"Abby seriously what happened with Grant?"

"Nothing!" Abby stood up and walked to the elevator and pushed the button to the lobby. She knew that Kate and Rick were both ready to bolt after her and heard them both come up behind her.

"Abby wait I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed." Abby turned.

"It's fine." Kate grabbed her arm.

"No it's not, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm fine."

"Okay. Well should we have dinner? Lex and Matt are coming over." Kate asked letting go of the topic for now.

"I think that sounds great." Rick took Kate's hand and kissed her temple. He led both into the elevator and pressed the lobby button, still not letting go of Kate.

Kate leaned up to his ear and whispered. "Something's up."

He kissed the top of her head once more. "It's Abby, of course there is." He saw the curiosity in her eyes. "Leave it alone Beckett, she'll tell us when she's ready."

Kate sulked into his side. "Fine."

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and had a great New Years Eve! So I'm putting up a couple chapters for the ones I missed in the last couple week of 2014 and then I'll be back to my regular writing schedule. I hope to keep seeing your reviews in the New Year!**


	19. Chapter 19

A Different Kind of Perfect

"We're here!" Alexis called from the door with Matt trailing behind.

"LEX!" Abby came running down the steps and jumped down the last few. She crashed into her sister and gave her a hug.

"Hey Abby." Alexis hugged her sister back almost wearily.

"I'm really sorry, I just…" Abby trailed off thinking about her answer.

"It's alright. I know you were dealing with a lot."

Abby buried her head deep into Alexis' shoulder and mumbled a quick thank you and released her sister when her eyes trailed up and landed on Matt's bright face with him running his hand through his wavy blonde hair. He smiled wide at her and pulled her in for a hug of his own.

"Hey AJ." His blue eyes lit up when he saw her smile back at him. Abby had always been like his little sister and it completely tore him up when she had gotten hurt.

"Hey Matty." Abby hugged him tight.

When Abby had pulled away she saw Alexis looking at Matt with love in her eyes. She turned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"You're making goo-goo eyes at him. I think I'm going to vomit." Alexis blushed a deep red and turned away from Abby who was trying to stifle her laughter as she walked away.

"She seems a lot better." Matt walked closer to Alexis and looked down at her. "You okay?"

"I'm great actually." She smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. "Come on, with everything that has happened you haven't properly met my parents." Alexis tugged on his hand and he smiled down at her.

"Lead the way." Alexis returned the smile and lead him into the kitchen where Abby was sitting on the counter watching Kate make a salad and occasionally sneaking a piece of cucumber off the cutting board where Kate was cutting them.

Rick was stirring a large pot occasionally and turned to hug his daughter. "Hey Pumpkin."

"Hey Dad." She hugged him back. "I know you guys have met him and all, but the circumstances weren't exactly ideal, so I'd to introduce you to my boyfriend, Matthew Ian." Alexis tugged on Matt's hand, who eagerly held his other one to Rick.

"It's a pleasure to actually be properly introduced to you Mr. Castle." Matt smiled at him sheepishly.

Rick finally took his hand to meet with Matt's and shook it firmly and nodded. "Likewise." Matt smiled at him one more time and greeted Kate the same way before Alexis led him into the living room.

As soon as the couple was out of the kitchen Kate spun to face Rick. "Castle! Could that have been anymore forced? Alexis likes him and he's good for her. He actually reminds me of you."

Rick groaned. "That makes me even more worried!"

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. "Castle, Abby set those two up and if I know anything, Abby would never set her sister up with anyone _**she **_didn't trust herself. Abby and Matt have known each other for as long as they both can remember so I think Matt knows that Abby would whoop is ass if he were to hurt Alexis."

Rick's lips quirked upwards at her comment "Ya you're right." Kate nodded and leaned into kiss him.

"Aren't I always?" She whispered against his lips.

Rick raised his eyebrows at her but walked into the living room and started to get to know Matt. He received a smile from Alexis and a mouthed 'thank you'.

Alexis walked over to Kate who was finishing getting dinner ready and steadily sipping her wine.

"Hey Kate." Alexis received a smile and Kate held her arms out, signaling from Alexis to give her a hug. Alexis smiled and embraced her tightly. "Thank you for talking to him."

"It was no problem Lex. Plus I'd have to be the one to listen to all his complaining about how his little girl deserves better." Alexis laughed lightly and let go of Kate.

"Kate?"

"Mhm?"

"What's up with Abby?" Kate turned to Alexis.

"So you noticed it too?" Alexis nodded slowly not fully understanding what was going on. "Well I know she finally went to talk to Grant, but when I dropped her off at his place o told her to call me and I'd pick her up, but about half an hour later she showed up at the precinct and she looked like she had been crying. And we both know that Abby doesn't just cry over something like boy problems so either something happened between me dropping her off and her showing up at the precinct-"

"Or some really harsh words were said." Alexis said nodding along.

"Exactly."

"So which one of us is going to pry it out of her?" Alexis asked slyly.

Kate looked up at Alexis with a glint in her eye. "Roshambo?" Kate asked and Alexis nodded.

Kate groaned when Alexis' rock crushed Kate's scissors. Alexis laughed triumphantly and leaned in close to Kate. "After dinner, send dad out to get ice cream and I'll take Matt up to my room and then you can talk to her, Okay?"

Kate raised her eyebrow at Alexis. "And what will you and Matt be doing up there?" Alexis blushed a deep red couler but didn't say anything. "I'm kidding Lex, we have a deal. But seriously if I find out you two are having sex up there…" Kate trailed off and shook her head as she went back to making dinner. Alexis just ran into the living room blushing a deeper red than imaginable.

"Guys dinner time!" Kate called from the kitchen a few minutes after Alexis left.

Kate and Rick laid out all the food onto the table and motioned for everyone to dig in and enjoy. After a few moments of just forks and knives clanking Rick spoke up and directed a question to Matt.

"Alexis told me you're studying law at NYU?"

Matt swallowed his latest bite of food and answered Rick smoothly. "Yes sir, I'm actually studying to become a civil rights attorney. I just got an internship at a firm actually last week." Alexis smiled brightly at him.

"What made you go into civil rights?" Kate spoke up before Rick could ask the same question.

"Well, I mean, growing up in the foster system I didn't really have a voice and I saw a lot of good people have bad things happen to them because they didn't have a chance to voice their opinions. I always wanted to help the underdogs who thought they would never have a chance at a better life. One of my teachers back in high school actually helped me out with realizing what I wanted to do and they got me an interview at a firm. I hadn't even been in school but I was offered an internship. I guess it helps when you can relate to a lot of the situations your client is going through."

Kate just smiled and nodded. "My mom was a civil rights attorney, she thought the same way as you and she was one hell of a lawyer." Kate smiled fondly. "She taught me all of her little tricks, I now use them for my interrogations."

They all let out a slow chuckle and the conversation was light after that, continuing with questions about Alexis' school and Kate's cases.

No one really seemed to realize Abby had barely said a word.

After dinner they all cleaned up until Alexis cleared her throat and gave Kate the signal.

"Hey Rick?"

Rick looked up from the sink where he was washing dishes. "Ya?"

"If I finish up here can you run to the store and get some ice cream, we ran out a little while ago." She finished.

"Fine." He gave her a quick kiss and dried his hands. "I'll be back soon."

Rick grabbed his keys and walked out the door after bidding everyone a quick goodbye.

"Okay well we'll be upstairs." Alexis grabbed Matt's hand and led him upstairs leaving Kate and Abby alone to talk.

As soon as Kate heard Alexis' door shut she turned to Abby who was sitting on a stool in front of the counter staring down at a book.

"Do you think I should have told them to use protection?" Kate chuckled at herself but found Abby just gazing down at her book and she realized that Abby was still on the same page as she was twenty minutes ago. "Abby?"

Kate snapped her fingers in front of the teenagers face and Abby's head finally popped up. "Huh, what?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "I'll wash, you dry?" Abby gave a curt nod and Kate flicked a towel at her as she slid off the stool.

They stood in silence as they worked. Kate was still contemplating what she would say as she rinsed a plate off and handed it to Abby to dry.

Abby looked over at Kate and sighed. She put the dish down roughly and turned to Kate. "Look, I know what this is, you're trying to get what's bothering me out of me. But it's not going to work."

Kate once again raised her eyebrow and watched as her daughter dropped the towel and collapsed into her arms. "Shh." Kate rubbed her back and heard her let out a silent sob. "What happened baby girl?"

"He was so mad, h-he thought that I never wanted to see him. I just needed some time, we were moving to fast and I didn't know how to tell him. I just had to much to deal with a-and I was scared." Kate just continued stroking her back and holding her upright in her arms as Abby retold the story of what happened. "And the worst part was I deserved everything he said and I don't deserve him."

"Hey, don't ever say that. If he didn't realize that you needed time to heal, then he's not that great of a guy." Kate's heart broke at her daughter's pain.

"You're right he's not a great guy, he's… he's frustrating, annoying, a complete jackass and he tests my patience, but that's the thing, those are some of his best qualities because they make him smart, funny, dedicated and a guy I'm… totally in love with." Abby pulled away from Kate's grasp. "Shit… did I just say that?"

Abby turned and starting pacing while biting her lip. "My baby girl's in love." Kate smiled.

"But I'm only sixteen! I can't be in love!" Kate walked over to Abby and spun her towards her.

"It doesn't matter how old you are, it only matters how you feel about a person. If you love him, that's all that matters." Kate held her hand.

"But mom… I'm scared." Abby's eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at her mom.

"It's all right to be scared, love is a scary thing but it's also one of the best feelings in the world. Sixteen is probably the worst age to be in love, it's terrifying because you're too worried to about getting hurt and being a teenager is scary enough without the relationships, I know, trust me. Just don't be afraid of it because I promise you, no matter what happens in your relationships, I will help you through it and kick the guys sorry little ass for hurting you. Just don't be afraid of a broken heart or a lost love, but be smart and make good decisions because love is something everyone needs."

"Thank you." Abby hugged her mother tight. "But what do I do now?""

A crash of thunder sounded through the loft followed by a flash of lightning. The two women jumped at the light and noise.

Kate smirked and turned her gaze back to Abby. "I'll tell you what I did…"

Abigail Beckett was a strong independent teenager. She kind of had to be. She practically raised herself besides the brotherly type help from Matt. She didn't need a boyfriend or any type of male figure to make her decisions or cause her thoughts and the way she lived to change. After seventh grade she decided she would never let a boy get under her skin.

This was all decided when she and Riley were twelve, they had been going to the same school for the year and they ended up both liking the same guy and the guy decided he liked both of them equally. Abby still looked back on it and was still determined that the adolescent boys mind and the adult male mind worked the same way.

It had started when they both saw Tyson for the first time and called dibs simultaneously on him. They didn't talk for months but found ways to get on Tyson's good side and make the other look bad. It ended with them at the end of the year over hearing Tyson talking to one of his friends about how he had only been leading them both on so he wouldn't have to do his homework.

It ended with them in the cafeteria, pouring their lunches on him together and sincere apologizes after school to each other, along with a pinky promise to never fight or cry over a boy again.

"_Pfft. If only Riley could see me now." _Abby thought to herself as she stood outside Grant's door for the second time. "_I mean seriously! I've stood outside his door twice today. What's next? Showing up outside with a lawn mower and a boom box?" _Abby rolled her eyes at herself and knocked on the door.

As she waited for the door to open she ran her hands through her wet hair and thought about how Kate told her about the night her and Rick got together.

"_I had been thrown off a roof and was dangling on the edge and I couldn't pull myself up. I basically knew I was going to die and all I could think about was your dad. My fingers slipped and I was falling and your uncle Ryan caught me just in time. I had been investigating my moms murder and Espo and I went in without backup. We were in huge trouble with Gates and I was going to be suspended but I resigned instead because I didn't want to do it without Castle. We had gotten into a huge fight earlier that day and he told me he didn't want to see me again. It had started raining and I went to think and when I called him and he didn't pick up, I showed up at his apartment. I told him he was all I wanted and I kissed him. And well… Ya." _So Abby ran through the rain ready to fight for Grant and ready to tell him how she truly felt.

Abby was thrown out of her thoughts when the door was opened to show a solemn looking Grant. Before he could say anything Abby stepped closer to him.

"Is anyone home?"

"No why? What-"

Before he could finish Abby's lips were topping his and she was pushing him further into his apartment, not separating their mouths.

"I'm so sorry." Abby went to go in for another kiss when Grant grabbed her wrists and pushed her back. His facial expression softened when he saw tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Grant."

Before Abby could register what was happening, Grant had lifted Abby off the ground and shut the door with his foot. He carried her bridal style down a hallway and up a set of stairs. All the while Abby held onto his neck and huddled into his chest.

They entered a small but spacious room, which Abby assumed was his bedroom. He laid her softly on the bed with navy blue covers and landed softly beside her and continued to kiss her softly.

"I'm so sorry Grant." Abby was cut off with another kiss.

"No it's my fault." Abby laid her hands on Grant's cheeks and his hands covered her own. "I was an inconsiderate jackass."

"Are you just saying this so I'll stop crying while I kiss you? Is it bruising your ego?" Abby whispered lightly to him.

Grant let out a chuckle. "Well yes, but I'm serious, I didn't think about how you felt. I only thought about how much it hurt me. I was so scared of how I was feeling. When you were hurting, it killed me inside and I… got angry." It was Grant's turn to let a few tears run down his face.

"Hey," Abby swiped the tears away with the pads of her thumbs, "how about we're both to blame?"

"Deal." Grant smiled and kissed Abby fiercely. After a moment of dueling for dominance, Grant pulled back. "Why are you wet?"

"Oh well it's raining and there wasn't a single cab available, so I walked. In the rain. And I got wet. Because it's raining. And I'm rambling so feel free to kiss me to shut me up-"

Grant looked at her and kissed her again roughly to stop her rambling and moved his hands to her waist. Abby moaned and sparks were sent through his body. Grant pulled her closer to his chest and rolled them so his body was covering Abby's smaller frame. He moved to kiss her neck and trailed up to the sensitive spot under her ear and bit lightly on her ear lobe.

After he bit lightly on her ear, Abby got impatient and hooked her leg around his waist and flipped them over so she was straddling his hips. Grant sat up and Abby wrapped her legs around his waist as his arms sat behind his body to brace them. She slid her arms back down his back to slowly remove his maroon t-shirt from his broad chest. Grant lifted his arms to help her with his shirt and flung it across the room.

As Abby's eyes skimmed over the expanse of his bare chest, Grant took the time to admire Abby's facial features and Abby looked up to see him grinning madly at her.

"What?" She asked smiling.

Grant shook and bowed his head before looking back up at her. "Nothing." He smiled. "It's just you're… beautiful and stunning and absolutely breathtaking." He moved a hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as she blushed. "But Abby, I-I just- I don't want to mess this up." He signaled between them. "We should take this slow. I mean I really, _**really **_want to do this. Like you have no idea, but I want to wait. Our first time shouldn't be just because we had an argument and shouldn't be make up sex either." He tilted her chin up so their eyes would meet. "I want it to be perfect for you. There should be roses, and candles and a dinner and you should be positive that you want to be with me. Because I already know that I want to be with you for a long time and that I love you." Grant took a long breath.

"Thank you." Abby smiled at him. "You would have been my first you know." Grant's eyes met hers again.

"But I thought Sam…"

"No he tried, but I wouldn't let him. We did just about everything else though. And I mean I wouldn't exactly call myself innocent but I always knew I should wait for someone I trusted and truly wanted to be with." Abby snaked an arm around the back of his neck. "And Grant? I think you're him."

A large smile exploded on his face but fell after a moment. "Abby? We know a lot about each other, but we don't really know _**a lot **_about each other. Does that make sense?"

Abby shook her head but smiled. "Yes and No. Do you mean we know the obvious stuff but not the deep stuff?" Grant nodded. "Well we should change that." Abby stood up and began to remove her clothes.

"Err, Abby? What're you doing?"

"Well if I'm going to tell you about myself, I don't want to have a bunch of wet clothes on." Grant just nodded and removed his own wet jeans from Abby transferring the water and crawled under the covers of the bed. He gave Abby as much privacy as he could and soon felt her chilly body slide against his own. He looked at her to see her in only his discarded shirt.

"You looked good in my clothes."

"I'm glad you think so because I plan on stealing half of your hoodies." Grant chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Take what you like. Just leave me one."

"Deal." Abby tucked herself under his chin and against his chest. "So what would you like to know?"

**A/N: Hey guys! So I plan on having the next chapter up next Sunday, but don't quote me on that. It might be a couple days earlier or later, it just plans on how busy I get. **_**But,**_ **reviews make me write faster. ;)**


End file.
